Un Consorte Para El Príncipe
by AmoelLUZO
Summary: AU, Luffy tiene 21 años de edad y es el príncipe heredero del reino. Preocupados por el comportamiento infantil que esté aun tiene, deciden organizar un baile, en que toda doncella y doncel del reino asistan, para que Luffy elija a su pareja consorte. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando a la única persona que él quiere, no puede asistir al baile?. Pareja principal: LUZO.
1. Capítulo 1: Un príncipe problemático

**Notas del Capítulo: **

Solo para aclaración por los que no me entiendan porque no me explique mejor (lo siento por eso), dentro de la historia hago referencia a "donceles", estos son hombres que tienen el don de quedar embarazados. Aclarado esto por favor disfruten el capítulo.

**UN CONSORTE PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

* * *

**Resumen:**

AU, Luffy tiene 21 años de edad y es el príncipe heredero del reino. Su padre, abuelo, hermanos y algunos de sus amigos, están preocupados por el comportamiento infantil que esté aun tiene. Por ello deciden organizar un baile, en que toda doncella y doncel del reino asistan, para que Luffy elija a su pareja consorte. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando a la única persona que él quiere, no puede asistir al baile?. **FIC YAOI.**

**Pareja:** LUZO, Luffy x Zoro. Recuerden que para la clasificación de una pareja el primero en mencionarse es el que ostenta el papel de Seme y el segundo el de Uke.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años.

**IMPORTANTE:** Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO. Sera este el único capítulo en el que se desarrollara más esta parte de la historia, si no te gusta específicamente el Mpreg, puedes leer perfectamente toda la historia salvo el epílogo, y la historia no quedaría inconclusa para ti ya que en el penúltimo capítulo lo dejare cerrado en un final para que quedes satisfecho. Sin más puedes comenzar a disfrutar de la historia, que espero te guste y comentes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un príncipe problemático.**

La hora de la comida siempre era ruidosa y llena de risas y gritos, en el comedor principal del palacio. Aun más, cuando los dos príncipes se encontraban en el reino, después de una ausencia esta vez de casi medio año. Sus nombres eran Ace y Sabo de 24 años de edad.

No eran hijos biológicos del rey Dragón, ellos eran hijos de unos buenos amigos suyos, que habían perecido defendiendo al reino años atrás. Por lo que al quedar estos desamparados a una temprana edad de 10 años, y con el apoyo de su padre, el anterior rey Garp, los tomó bajo su tutela adoptándolos. Convirtiéndose en los nuevos hermanos de Luffy, que en ese entonces tenía solo 7 años de edad.

El rey había estado un poco preocupado por su hijo ya que al no tener más hermanos con los cuales jugar, pues la reina había muerto dándole a, y ser el príncipe heredero al trono lo ponía en gran peligro. Eran muchos atentados que había en contra de él, razón por la que tenía que vivir prácticamente aislado, recluido en el castillo. Hasta que sus afortunadamente sus dos nuevos hermanos llegaron.

Los tres a pesar de saber que no compartían la misma sangre, se hicieron verdaderos hermanos y se protegían los unos a los otros. Entrenaron y estudiaron juntos, y conforme crecieron se hicieron muy fuertes. Como era natural, entre hermanos, muchas veces discutían por pequeñeces y se aliaban para meterse en problemas y jugar algunas bromas.

Eso hasta que Ace y Sabo cumplieron 18 años, y quisieron emprender un viaje por separado, para conocer el vasto mundo y hacerse más fuertes, de tal manera que pudieran ayudar a proteger el reino de su pequeño hermano. Luffy lo entendió, y aunque prometieron volver pronto, eso no hizo fáciles las despedidas. El príncipe quedo nuevamente solo dentro del inmenso palacio, entrenando por su cuenta incrementando su fuerza, y comportándose de manera despreocupada como era su costumbre.

El rey no vio nada malo en ese comportamiento, antes bien lo aprobaba. Luffy solo tenía 15 años, lo que le permitía aun actuar infantilmente como lo hacía. Y si lo pensaban, esa actitud despreocupada y la forma diferente de ver y tomar las cosas, podía ayudarle mucho en un futuro. Además, de continuar entrenando duramente como hasta ahora, se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse así mismo, cuando llegara el momento de abandonar la protección de las murallas.

Lo que ocurriría cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, en solo dos años, y tuviera los 17. Entonces sería oficialmente presentado a todo el reino, en una ceremonia en que invitarían a nobles y reyes de los países vecinos. Afortunadamente para Luffy, solo un par de meses después de que sus hermanos partieran, vio por casualidad una contienda de soldados de la armada rea, en donde se elegirían a solo los mejores, para promoverlos al escuadrón encargado de la seguridad interna del castillo.

Allí un muchacho de un inusual pelo verde, que parecía ser solo un poco mayor que él, llamo su atención. Sobre todo por su destreza con las espadas. Luffy nunca había conocido, ni oído hablar de alguien fuera capaz de pelear con tres espadas al mismo tiempo, una en cada mano y la tercera en la boca. Fue tal la fascinación que sintió por aquel chico, que inmediatamente solicito a su padre que le colocara como su guardia personal.

Al principio tanto su padre como su abuelo, se sintieron escépticos y desconfiados ante la opción de que un soldado tan joven, desempeñara tan importante papel. Roronoa Zoro era el nombre de este joven, de solo 17 años que nunca había servido a ninguna casa noble, pero que era un feroz y hábil guerrero en los campos de batalla. Aunque a estos dos no les quedo otro remedio que aceptar, ante la insistencia que Luffy puso.

Claro que al inicio, dicho cargo fue otorgado con un periodo de prueba, ya que nunca se tenía mucha precaución con la vida del que sería el próximo rey. Zoro no tardo en probar que era más que digno para tan importante cargo. Además de que entre príncipe y guardia surgió un entendimiento y amistad tal, que pronto se aprecio como nacía un dúo inseparable e invencible. Siempre que ambos combatían juntos eran una fuerza a temer.

Y a pesar de ser muy joven Zoro probó, ser responsable y disciplinado. Al tiempo que mostró una paciencia digna de un santo, ante la hiperactividad y locuras del príncipe. Probó también ser el único, aparte de los miembros de su familia, que podía meter un poco sentido común dentro de la cabeza de Luffy. Su aura y apariencia amenazante y aterradora, era otra ventaja añadida, una sola mirada suya podría ocasionar la inmediata huida a quien fuera dirigida, lo que redujo en demasía los intentos de asesinato hacia el príncipe. Pues era difícil encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente valiente, para ir contra tan intimidante guardia.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, Sabo y Ace fueron y vinieron continuamente en todo ese tiempo, pero Luffy y Zoro permanecieron constantes en sus formas de ser, actuar y pensar. Zoro tuvo más trabajo una vez que Luffy pudo salir del castillo, para poder vagar por todo el reino. Si alguien le preguntaba, era realmente agotador seguirle el paso al príncipe, era como estar cuidando siempre a un niño con altos niveles de azúcar. Así que sumamente exhausto, el espadachín hizo un trato con el príncipe para delimitar el terreno que cubrían durante cada mes, a cambio él le ayudaría a robar comida de las cocinas cuando se lo pidiera.

Aun así no cambiaría su trabajo por nada, después de todo Luffy era como una brisa refrescante, en medio de un sofocante mundo. Zoro nunca pensó que una persona con tan alto estatus social, no fuera pretencioso ni quisiera que besaran el suelo por donde pasaba, al contrario, Luffy era amable, justo, leal y fuerte. Lo que hacía que le respetara y le siguiera fielmente a donde este quisiera para poder protegerle.

Fue por ese tiempo, que Luffy sugirió una incursión improvisada que a un bosque cercano, donde después de llevar día y medio perdidos dando vueltas sin poder salir de este, que se encontraron con una muchacha de nombre Nami quien por una buena suma de dinero les regreso al palacio. Luffy quedo impresionado por sus grandes conocimientos para predecir el clima y su habilidad navegación, que le ofreció un puesto bien remunerado para que fuera su guía oficial durante sus paseos, pues Zoro y él tenían pésimos sentidos de orientación.

Claro que ella acepto y se mudo al palacio al palacio. No mucho tiempo después intento robar el tesoro real, pero fue atrapada por Zoro y Luffy antes de que abandonara el castillo. Zoro quería entregarla al rey para que decidiera su castigo, pero Luffy se opuso y pidió explicaciones a la chica. Nami entonces les confesó que un grupo de ladrones la tenían a su gente y a ella bajo su control, con la amenaza de que tenían que darles cada mes cierta cantidad de dinero, hasta que cubriera un cuota total de 100 millones, o ellos destruirían el pueblo matando en el proceso a todos los habitantes.

Luffy le dijo que no se preocupara, que eran amigos y él la ayudaría. El problema pronto fue resuelto sin perjudicar a Nami, y esta conservo su trabajo. Solo un par de semanas después Luffy conoció a Ussop, un joven de su edad, que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo sus pinturas y contando historias para ganarse la vida. Al príncipe le gustaban tanto esas historias (que eran más mentiras que nada) y su forma de ser, que le pidió viviera en el palacio.

En un principio el joven miedoso, pero con un gran orgullo guerrero, no estaba muy seguro de dicha oferta pensando que era una broma. Pero después de unos días de insistencia, y algunas palabras con Zoro y Nami, finalmente acepto convirtiéndose los cuatro en buenos amigos, aunque dos de ellos no lo mostraran abiertamente. Además Usopp demostró también tener una destreza excepcional como tirador, y una mente aguda para la realización de inventos útiles. No mucho después, al pequeño grupo se uniría Sanji. Un gran cocinero, hijo adoptivo de un reconocido cheff que manejaba un restaurante ambulante.

La cocina de ellos era muy reconocida y solicitada, no solo se hacía evitando el más mínimo desperdicio de materia prima creando platillos asombrosos, sino que además estaba siempre perfectamente equilibrada para conservar y restaurar la salud de los viajeros. Luffy quedo maravillado con la comida que preparaban, que insistió que Sanji se quedara allí y se convirtiera en su cheff personal. Y como era de esperarse, esté no acepto el trabajo, ya que le debía mucho a su padre adoptivo.

Eso hasta que vio a Nami, y jurando que se había enamorado no tardo cambiar de opinión, mudándose al castillo para fastidio de Zoro. Pues inmediatamente entre ambos surgió una gran aversión y rivalidad, y aunque ambos lo negaran hasta la muerte, también una gran amistad. Había veces en que Sanji lamentaba realmente haber aceptado, pues el príncipe parecía tener por estomago un barril sin fondo. No entendía como podía estar tan delgado con la cantidad de comida que ingería.

Afortunadamente solo tenía que ver a Nami, y el mundo de Sanji volvía a ser perfecto. Después vino Chopper, un extraño reno de nariz azul que hablaba, tenía capacidades humanas y podía adquirir 7 formas distintas, en combinaciones de diferente grado, entre su parte animal y humana. Lo más extraño de Chopper, es que era un doctor muy capacitado que había tenido como maestra a la que era considerada la mejor doctora en el mundo: la doctora Kureha.

En un principio Chopper temía y desconfiaba de los humanos, por los malos tratos antes recibidos por estos. Todo comenzó cuando había sido raptado de su manada por un desquiciado hechicero, que comenzó a experimentar sobre él convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora. Paso años sufriendo a manos del hechicero, hasta que un doctor de nombre Hiruluk lo salvara, adoptándolo como su hijo.

A pesar de que era feliz con su padre, tenía que soportar el rechazo de la gente, que le temía por ser un "monstruo", incremento su aversión hacia los demás humanos. Hiruluk murió un par de años después de adoptarle, a causa de una enfermedad incurable, dejando a Chopper al cuidado Kureha, que le había criado desde entonces enseñándole su oficio.

Ambos se habían presentado al castillo, por petición del rey que mando buscarles, este solicito su ayuda para una de las aldeas que tenía bajo su dominio, la cual presentaba una terrible plaga. Cuando Luffy vio a Chopper, enseguida quiso que fuera su nuevo amigo. Kureha viendo como era el joven príncipe, supo que era la medicina adecuada para curar el corazón herido y desconfiado, del que consideraba su hijo. Así que fue ella quien le convenció para quedarse allí por un tiempo.

No tardo mucho para que el renito, se apegara a sus nuevos amigos y empezara a disfrutar de la vida. Al grado de pedirle a su madre quedarse para siempre, prometiéndole que la visitaría continuamente. La siguiente en unirse al pequeño grupo de amigos creado por Luffy, fue una erudita y arqueóloga llamada Nico Robin. Un día ella apareció en el palacio en busca de trabajo. Cuando llegó, los rumores de la presencia de una niña demonio atrajeron a Luffy. Pero al llegar al donde se suponía estaba la niña demonio, el príncipe se encontró con que allí no había ninguna niña, sino una mujer y que esta no se veía como un demonio.

Directo como solo él era le pregunto por su apodo, y ella le contesto que la gente le tenía porque era la única sobreviviente de un clan, famoso por conocer todas las lenguas actuales y antiguas que había existido en el mundo. Muchos reyes temían esa habilidad, pues habían escritos con secretos e información muy valiosa de los reinos, que estos no querían que los demás supieran. Así que recelosos habían puesto un precio sobre su cabeza, diciéndole a la gente que era un peligro para todos.

Después de contarle su historia, ella le pregunto si podría quedarse allí pues estaba cansada de escapar, y matar gente para lograr mantenerse viva. Sin dudarle él dijo que sí, y le prometió que allí ella estaría siempre a salvo. En un principio Zoro no confió para nada en ella, pues había un aura oscura y misteriosa rodeándola, aunque con el tiempo la acepto finalmente, cuando vio que está realmente se preocupaba por Luffy, y no dudaba en ofrecer sus conocimientos y capacidades de espionaje para mantener con vida al príncipe. Sanji fue el primero en aceptarla, lo cual no fue una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta su fácil enamoramiento y gusto por las mujeres bellas.

Luego vendría Franky un hábil arquitecto, capaz de construir grandes y resistentes obras con materiales que otros desecharían. Había sido contratado para trabajar en el proyecto, del nuevo centro de entrenamiento para Luffy. Que quedo encantado con el trabajo pidiéndole que se quedara con ellos. Franky no dudo en aceptar cuando vio, que en menos de una hora, el centro necesitaba reparaciones por el poder destructivo del príncipe y el espadachín.

Además estaba el beneficio del reto creativo que representaba trabajar para el príncipe, al cual se unió Usopp quien aportaba ideas y juntos desarrollaban algunos muy interesantes proyectos. Pero sobre todo, estaba la cuestión de que a Luffy no le molestaba, ni criticaba su estrafalaria forma de vestir, que muchos dirían que en realidad se quejaban por la muy poca ropa que se ponía.

El último en unirse fue Brook, un hombre maldecido por una bruja que se enojo con él, por haberle pedido le mostrara su ropa interior, convirtiéndolo en solo huesos dejándole únicamente su característico afro. Brook era un increíble músico que podía tocar cualquier instrumento, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera con su música. Pero por su nuevo aspecto fue temido y apartado de todo contacto humano, incluso sus amigos le habían abandonado sin dudarlo. Así permaneció durante años, completamente solo y oculto en lo profundo de un bosque, donde Luffy lo encontraría por pura casualidad.

Como era de esperarse, inmediatamente al ver que un esqueleto con afro hablaba y se movía, le pidió que se convirtiera en su amigo y se mudara al castillo. Todo el mundo al enterarse puso el grito en el cielo, pero nada pudo hacer que Luffy desistiera en su decisión. Sus hermanos que llegaron de visita, dos días después de que Brook se incorporo al palacio, les duro poco el asombro y rápidamente se unieron junto a su pequeño hermano y amigos a Brook para cantar toda la noche, en su fiesta de bienvenida. Poco a poco la gente fue perdiéndole el miedo, y se acostumbraron a verlo. Después de eso, ya nada de lo que hizo Luffy durante los siguientes años, sorprendió a nadie en el reino entero.

En la actualidad y como era costumbre, solo la familia real se encontraba en el comedor principal reunidos, disfrutando estar todos nuevamente juntos. El desayuno finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, y Luffy estaba impaciente por pasar tiempo con sus dos recién llegados hermanos, y sus amigos que ya extrañaba (los cuales eran conocidos, por los sirvientes y habitantes del reino, como el séquito real) pues rara vez no comía con ellos. Así que cuando Luffy pasó el último bocado, entro en modo hiperactividad y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, mientras tomaba del brazo a cada uno de sus hermanos y los jalaba.

–¡Ace, Sabo vamos a la ciudad! Hay muchos sitios divertidos que quiero enseñarles. Rápido, rápido, apúrense.

–Luffy tranquilo, espera un momento –Dijo un sonriente Sabo.

–Cierto Luffy, primero debemos dar nuestro informe a padre y al abuelo, ese es el protocolo ¿Recuerdas? –Termino de explicar Ace, negando divertido la acostumbrada efusividad infantil de su "pequeño" hermano.

–¡Aaaaaah! Pero eso es tan aburrido, ¿no pueden darlo después de ir a pasear por el pueblo? –Se quejo mirando a sus hermanos con enormes ojos de cachorro, pero estos solo negaron indulgentemente, ya inmunes a esa mirada.

–Vamos Luffy no te pongas así.

–Ace tiene razón... Ya sé Luffy, porque no vas con los chicos en lo mientras, así se te pasara el tiempo más rápido y cuanto menos te des cuenta, ya estaremos junto a ti para ir a la ciudad.

–¡Qué gran idea Sabo!, entonces nos vemos en un rato. –Sin perder un segundo, Luffy abandonó el comedor en busca de uno o más de sus amigos.

–Definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo con esa actitud infantil de Luffy –Dijo el antiguo rey Garp, en cuanto su nieto se hubo marchado.

–Pero abuelo, no veo nada malo en que Luffy sea así.

–Es verdad, su actitud es refrescante y puede darle puntos de vista diferentes para resolver los problemas–Concordó Ace con Sabo.

–Yo también pensaba lo mismo chicos –Intervino el rey Dragón–. Pero ya tiene 21 años y debe de involucrarse más en los asuntos de reino, y también comenzar a ver el asunto de proporcionar al pueblo otro heredero.

–¡¿Queeeeeeé?! –Gritaron a coro ambos hermanos.

–Pe- pero padre, estamos hablando de Luffy. Él es demasiado inocente para eso.

–Concuerdo con Ace, Luffy nunca ha mostrado interés en ese tipo de asuntos, o en alguna doncella o doncel…

–Exactamente –Interrumpió Garp –, creo que todos hemos cometido el error de alimentar esa actitud. Pero él es el príncipe heredero al trono, por lo tanto tiene responsabilidades y deberes que asumir para con el país. El control será suyo en un futuro no muy lejano. Si no hacemos nada ahora ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

–Además debemos tomar en cuenta, que al ser el único heredero al trono, en estos momentos el país está muy vulnerable, y ustedes lo saben bien chicos –Prosiguió explicando Dragón–.Yo les considero mis verdaderos hijos, aunque no compartamos la misma sangre, y si algo le llegara a pasar a Luffy yo no dudaría en dejar el reino en manos de alguno de los dos, pero…

–Pero los nobles del país, e incluso los de otros reinos y reyes vecinos, aprovecharían esto para crear disturbios e iniciar guerras. –Termino Ace por su padre.

–Sí.

–Y la paz que ha reinado durante más de cinco años se terminaría, algo que muchos desean que suceda. –Continuó Garp.

–Cierto, es por eso que Luffy a pesar de ser ya muy fuerte, debe tener un guardia personal, o mejor dicho: un guardaespaldas, que le acompañe a todos lados cuando no está con uno de nosotros. Su muerte innegablemente traería conflictos, pero si Luffy se casara y tuviera hijos…

–Esas personas que buscan la inestabilidad del país, para tomar entonces ellos el control, tendrían más difícil conseguir su objetivo. –Terminó Dragón por Sabo.

Cuatro suspiros se escucharon al mismo tiempo, en el comedor. Era más fácil decirlo, que llevar acabo la hazaña de lograr que Luffy entendiera tan grave situación. Lo más seguro es que se riera quitándole importancia al asunto, diciendo que él era fuerte y no importaba quién tratara de matarle, él le patearía el trasero. Por lo que si ellos realmente querían proteger a Luffy y al reino, tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas Finales**

Espero que el capítulo no se les haya hecho tedioso o pesado, pero era necesario explicar un poco como es que todos los personajes iban encajando en la historia y cuál era su papel.

Prometo compensarles con algo de acción en el próximo capítulo, así que comente porque eso me animara a subirlo más rápido...


	2. Capítulo 2: Reuniones Privadas

**Notas del capítulo: **Antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios recibidos, realmente me animaron para continuar la historia. Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a: **RedlovesGreen y a Sabaku No Lola, **mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber que les estaba gustando la historia.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí pago la mía trayendo algo de acción a este capítulo, espero haber cumplir con sus expectativas, disfruten de la lectura…

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años. Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reuniones Privadas.**

**Dos días después, del la decisión de la Familia Real.**

En la sala privada del rey, donde se atendían los asuntos más urgentes y privados del reino, se encontraban reunidos 10 de las 12 personas más cercanas a Luffy. Garp, Dragón, Sabo, Ace, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky. Solo faltaban Robin y Zoro, la primera porque desde hace una semana, se encontraba realizando una diligencia diplomática que requería sus conocimientos en lenguas antiguas. Y el segundo, porque fue elegido para distraer y vigilar a Luffy, en lo que la reunión se llevaba acabo. Y es que era por demás conocido por todos, que no se podía dejar solo al príncipe, debido a que era un verdadero imán para los problemas.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es el tema urgente que tenemos que tratar, majestades? –pregunto un intrigado Sanji.

El rey, tras dar un suspiro, comenzó a explicar lo que anteriormente se hubo discutido hacia un par de días, en el comedor principal sobre Luffy.

–¡¿Entonces lo que quieren, son ideas para lograr que Luffy se case y tenga hijos?! –Nami fue la primera en salir de shock, y poder hablar. Absolutamente todos ellos habían quedado más que sorprendidos por dicho tema.

–¡Pero estamos hablando de LUFFY!, nunca se mostrado interesado en NADIE –Protesto Usopp respaldado por Chopper, que asentía frenéticamente sin poder hablar aun.

–Cierto, lo único en lo que muestra real interés, es en la comida. No sabe tratar como se debe a una dama –Continuó Sanji–. Y dudo mucho que lo entienda, aunque le expliquemos lo que tendría que hacer…

–Además Luffy-bro es tan inocente y despistado en ese aspecto, que nunca ha entendido las insinuaciones o bromas sexuales de ninguna índole. Tampoco se da cuenta nunca, cuando los donceles y doncellas, le están coqueteado en las reuniones sociales en la que ha tenido que asistir. –Dijo Franky suspirando al terminar, suspiro que fue seguido por todos los demás en habitación.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo, en las habitaciones del príncipe heredero.**

–¡Achuuuuu!

–Parece que están hablando mucho de ti hoy, esta es la tercera vez que estornudas en menos de cinco minutos. –Comento divertido Zoro, que se encontraba recostado y prácticamente desnudo, sobre la cama del príncipe.

–¡Naaah!, Zoro se está burlando de mí –Luffy se quejo mientras hacia uno de sus típicos mohines infantiles, antes de sonreír con suficiencia–. Al parecer tendré que burlarme yo también de Zoro.

El espadachín no alcanzo a realizar ninguna réplica pues su miembro, que se encontraba preso en la mano derecha de Luffy, fue repentinamente apretado para comenzar a masturbarlo más duramente, haciéndole jadear. El príncipe continuó su embate lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo los pezones del peliverde. Zoro apenas podía llevar aire a sus pulmones con la sobre carga de sensaciones que sentía, junto al asalto sin tregua que estaba recibiendo del príncipe.

–Zoro tiene unos pezones muy sensibles. –dijo Luffy sonrientemente, sopando aire sobre estos endureciéndolos aun más.

–Cá-cállate idiota, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas en voz alta.

–Shishishishi, pero es cierto. Aunque no es el único… –Sin darle tiempo a nada, Luffy le arranco los pantalones, que era la última prenda que apenas y tenía puesta el espadachín– Este lugar también es muy sensible. –continuó el príncipe mientras abría más las piernas de su amante y descubrir su entrada, la cual comenzó a burlar con uno de sus dedos viendo como esta ansiosa se abría y cerraba.

La espalda de Zoro se arqueó y un gemido salió de sus labios, tras la acción del más joven. Su cara estaba roja, tanto de la ligera vergüenza que sentía por las palabras de Luffy, como por la excitación que recorría por completo su cuerpo. Comenzó a retorcerse en la cama jadeando y gimiendo sin control, cuando el príncipe se trago, en un solo movimiento, todo su palpitante miembro chupándolo con entusiasmo, mientras que le preparaba con los dedos para recibirle.

En momentos como esos, Zoro se encontraba totalmente indefenso ante el ataque sin tregua de Luffy. Éste solía ser siempre muy agresivo, pero suave al mismo tiempo, cada vez que le hacía el amor. Ellos llevaban un poco más de tres años juntos, amándose de esta manera. Algunos meses después de que Luffy cumpliera los 18 años, por accidente se separaron del grupo en una incursión a una montaña, y como era de esperarse ambos acabaron perdiéndose irremediablemente.

La temperatura bajo tanto que la opción de morir congelados era más que posible, entonces Luffy dijo recordar una historia que Robin le conto, en la que dos personas pasaron por una situación similar y que sobrevivieran compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos. Zoro había estado escéptico en un principio, pero decidió que no perdían nada con intentarlo. Después de desnudarse utilizaron sus ropas como mantas y se abrazaron, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Luffy comenzó a frotarse contra él, para después besarle con pasión y torpeza.

Ninguno de los dos, nunca habían hecho nada como eso antes, pero sus cuerpos por instinto reaccionaron guiándoles hasta el final. Justo en la culminación, ambos terminaron confesando el amor que sentían por el otro. Pero al no saber, ni tener los elementos para una adecuada preparación antes de la penetración, Zoro resulto lastimado. Eso no significaba que éste no hubiera disfrutado de la experiencia, porque lo sí lo había hecho.

Al amanecer, emprendieron nuevamente la búsqueda de sus amigos. Y Luffy, que tampoco se arrepentía de lo sucedido, no podía dejar de sentirse mal ante las muecas de dolor que el otro no podía ocultar, después de todo él era el responsable de dichas molestias. El espadachín trato de tranquilizarlo diciendo que estaba bien, pero el príncipe no se sintió mejor hasta que Zoro acepto sus disculpas, así como la promesa de que él nunca volvería a lastimarle.

Cuando finalmente encontraron a todos, o mejor dicho que ellos habían encontrado a los dos, Zoro se esforzó aun más por no mostrar ningún signo de malestar. Luffy y él habían acordado mantener lo suyo en secreto, al menos por el momento. Porque si se enteraban, era seguro que no dejarían de molestarles, ni les permitirían estar a solas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sólo hubo una persona a la que Luffy le dijo, Robin, ya que era a la única en quien confiaba para que le proporcionara información, y poder así cumplir su promesa para con Zoro.

Ella juro guardar el secreto, e incluso se ofreció a cubrirlos cuando quisieran estar solos, pero ellos declinaron la oferta, después de todo no había necesidad. El espadachín, al ser el guardia personal del príncipe, tenía una habitación contigua a la de Luffy, conectada por una puesta oculta. Por lo que Zoro, como era de esperarse, no había dormido en su habitación hacia ya mucho tiempo, solo la utilizaba para guardar su equipo de entrenamiento y la ropa para cambiarse.

Incluso en ese preciso instante, no habían tenido que recurrir a alguna excusa para poder pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. Simplemente ellos habían sido excluidos de una reunión, alegando no era nada importante pero serian muy aburrida para Luffy. Este tipo de reuniones eran poco comunes, pero ya habían ocurrido con anterioridad, pero esta vez Zoro tenía un mal presentimiento de esta. Aunque como dijera Luffy, en sus raros lapsos de seriedad, no había nada que pudieran hacer por el momento, así que preocuparse estaba de más. Así que poniendo en práctica este consejo, Zoro se centro exclusivamente en Luffy y lo que este le estaba haciendo.

El espadachín sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, por la increíble felación que estaba recibiendo, junto con la sensación de dedos jodiéndolo, pero abruptamente todo se detuvo. Ante esto, él solo pudo dar un quejido de protesta, que hizo reír a Luffy. Y Zoro, hizo lo único que podía para callarle: lo atrajo por los hombros, recostándole sobre su pecho, y le beso profundamente. El príncipe aprovecho la nueva posición, para acomodarse mejor entre las piernas del peliverde, y comenzar a penetrarle de manera lenta pero firme.

Una vez Luffy estuvo profundamente enterrado en Zoro, se separaron jadeando, en un intento de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Tuvieron que tomarse unos momentos para controlar un poco sus cuerpos, que hervían de pasión y temblaban incontrolablemente. Porque no importaba cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho, siempre era intenso e increíble como la primera vez. Zoro pasó una y otra vez sus manos por la empapada espalda de Luffy, mientras éste pasaba las suyas por los costados de Zoro. Hasta que en un momento dado, las dejo quietas en las caderas del espadachín disfrutando de lo bien que encajaban en ese lugar.

Unos segundos después, el príncipe comenzó a entrar y salir del peliverde. Zoro se aferro a los hombros de Luffy, tan fuerte que le encajo las uñas sacando un poco de sangre. En las caderas de Zoro también quedarían marcadas de los dedos de Luffy, que cada vez incrementaba más el ritmo de sus embestidas, tratando de penetrar más profundamente en su amante.

A ninguno de los dos les importaba esas muestras de su efusividad, al contrario, les gustaba ver las marcas que habían dejado el uno en el cuerpo del otro. Sabedores que eran los únicos que podían verlas, pero sobre todo hacerlas. Pronto el aire en la habitación estaba cargado del olor de su excitación y de los sonidos de su pasión. Culminando con el grito simultaneo de sus clímax, que iban acompañados sus nombres.

Entonces, exhaustos y satisfechos, Luffy y Zoro se derrumbaron en la cama sin poder moverse por largos minutos. Después de ese tiempo Luffy se separo un poco de Zoro, pero sin salir aun de él, y su mirada se centro en el abdomen del espadachín. Vio allí una abundante mancha de semen, y sin poder resistirse, tomo un poco de este con sus dedos llevándolos hasta su boca, para lamerlos ante la fija mirada del otro. Cuando los hubo limpiado por completo sonrió antes de hablar.

–Zoro sabe delicioso, como siempre.

–Idiota, deja de decir cosas tan embarazosas –Reclamó el peliverde poniéndose rojo una vez más, esta vez por la vergüenza y el enojo, comenzando a empujar al príncipe para que se quitara de encima–. Y quítate de una vez, que no tardaran en terminar la reunión y venir a buscarnos.

–Naaah Zoro, solo un poco más, me encanta cuando estoy dentro de ti, se siente tan bien. –Dijo Luffy abrazándolo aun más fuerte, negándose a romper su unión.

–¡Que te calles, maldición!

* * *

**En la sala privada del rey.**

–¿Por qué no organizar un gran baile, donde todas las doncellas y donceles en edad casadera, asistan? –Propuso Brook, hablando por primera vez desde que comenzara la reunión, después de escuchar las propuestas hechas hasta el momento. –De esa forma Luffy-san puede conocer a todas y todos los candidatos, y así elegir a alguien entre ellos.

–¡Esa es una excelente idea, Brook! –Opino el Rey–. De esa manera nosotros también podemos ver y analizar a los candidatos, y en caso de que Luffy no se decida por nadie, entonces nosotros podremos elegiremos al más adecuado para él.

–A mí realmente no me parece correcto el imponerle alguien a Luffy –Se quejo Chopper, retorciendo nerviosamente sus pequeñas pesuñas.

–A nadie le gusta Chopper, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer. –dijo un muy serio Ace apoyado por Sabo, ellos eran los primeros en no agradarles la situación, pero si esa era la única manera de mantener a salvo a su "pequeño" y amado hermano, lo harían.

–Entonces está decidido –Concluyo Garp–, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. Primero hay que ir preparando todo y enviar las invitaciones a todos en el reino, y solo hasta que esté todo listo le avisaremos a Luffy, de esa manera no escapara o hará alguna de sus imprudentes acciones, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron algo apesadumbrados, pero sabían que no tenían más alternativa que hacerlo de esa manera. Después de todo, a situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas. Así que comenzaron a discutir, planear y asignar las diversas actividades que realizaría cada quien.

–¿Y qué hay de Zoro, no deberíamos informarle también sobre el baile, para que ayude? –Preguntó Usopp repentinamente al ver que ninguno de los planes, y tareas incluían al espadachín.

–No, a él tampoco se le dirá nada al respecto. Todos sabemos que puede que si se lo ordeno callará, pero sufriría por su enorme lealtad hacia Luffy –Dragón levanto una mano en señal de que guardaran silencio, y no le interrumpieran, cuando vio las caras de indignación de los demás–, y no estoy diciendo que alguno de los presentes sea desleal a él. Pero seamos sinceros y reconozcamos, que el lazo de amistad que esos dos comparten es muy fuerte. El tener que tenderle esta trampa a Luffy, haría padecer a Zoro más que ninguno de nosotros, porque por su gran sentido de honor sentiría que está traicionando, más que ayudando y protegiendo, a Luffy.

Nadie pudo rebatir tal argumento y tras asentir silenciosamente, continuaron con los planes para el baile.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales: **

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto? Comenten y háganme saber que sus opiniones, concejos y recomendaciones. Además recuerden que son sus comentarios, los que me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.


	3. Capítulo 3: Bailando al compás de la fru

**Notas del capítulo: **Regrese con una nueva entrega, me costó un poco hacer este capítulo, porque tenía que ver como complicar las cosas para los protagonistas XD, no sé si lo logre ya me lo dirán ustedes, así que disfruten del capítulo…

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años. Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Bailando al compás de la frustración.**

**En la sala privada del Rey.**

Después de discutir por un buen rato, se decidió que el plan debía realizarse lo más pronto posible. Así que todo tenía que estar listo en tan solo tres días, porque la noche del tercero se celebraría el baile. Se había elegido precisamente ese día, debido a que Robin estaría de regreso, el rey ya había recibido una misiva confirmando la pronta llegada de la arqueóloga, con la fecha y hora. De esta forma, llegado el momento de tener que hacerlo, estarían todos reunidos para elegir así a la candidata o candidato más adecuado.

–Bien, el baile se llevara acabo en tres días –Hablo el Rey cuando todo se hubo acordado–, así que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar de inmediato. Pueden retirarse a cumplir con sus deberes.

Tras asentir silenciosamente, todos abandonaron la habitación con un gran peso en sus corazones y en sus conciencias. Ellos solo esperaban no estar cometiendo un error, del que se arrepintieran toda la vida.

* * *

**Dos días y medio después de la reunión.**

Zoro habían estado notando en los demás una actitud muy sospechosa, sobre todo en Usopp y Chopper. Por desgracia, el peliverde nunca pudo agarrar a éstos dos a solas para interrogarles y sacarles la verdad. Siempre parecía haber alguien cerca que lo evitaba, llevándoselos con alguna escusa. Eso no hacía más incrementar la preocupación, y el mal presentimiento en el espadachín.

Él, tanto como soldado y guerrero, había aprendido a hacerle siempre caso a su instinto. Y en estos momentos éste le gritaba que el peligro estaba cerca. Probó entonces mirar con más detenimiento su alrededor, pero todo parecía normal, demasiado normal si le preguntaban. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto aunque quisiera, ninguno de sus amigos o de los sirvientes le decía nada, no le quedo más remedio que esperar manteniéndose alerta.

Hablar con el rey o alguno de sus otros dos hijos, también se hizo imposible. Al menos hasta que Zoro fue llamado a la presencia del rey, mientras que Ace y Sabo, que fueron los encargados de trasmitir la orden del rey al espadachín, se llevaban a Luffy a las habitaciones del primero para decirle algo importante. Con solo escuchar eso, todas las alarmas de Zoro sonaron tan fuerte, que el peliverde juraba que el repentino dolor de cabeza que sintió se debía a ellas.

Más no podía dejar esperando al rey por lo que se dijo a sí mismo, que entre más rápido terminara de hablar con su majestad, más rápido podría ir a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con Luffy. Con la resolución tomada, se apresuro por los pasillos, resignado a tener que esperar un poco más para descubrir que pasaba. Afortunadamente había vivido allí por varios años, así que no se perdería y su diligencia sería rápida.

* * *

**Horas más tardes…**

Luffy estaba más allá del enojo, estaba completamente furioso. Así lo demostraba su muy rara expresión de ceño fruncido, mirada mortalmente seria y labios apretados en una fina línea. Sin atisbo alguno de que pudiera formarse, en un futuro cercano, una de sus grandes y despreocupadas sonrisas de siempre.

Bailaba al compás de la música sin ver nunca a su acompañante en turno. Sabía que era una falta de respeto, pero no le importaba. Estaba allí contra su voluntad, así que lo menos que se le tenía que permitir, era mostrar su molestia ante dicha situación. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la pista de baile, y tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería era que terminara para marcharse de aquel sitio.

Hace ya algunas horas, él creyó que todo aquello era una de las bromas que Sabo y Ace, solían jugarle continuamente cuando estaban juntos. Ese pensamiento desapareció cuando Nami entró con las modistas, que ajustarían el traje de gala que utilizaría esa noche. Había querido decir que todo eso era innecesario, que él ya tenía a alguien, pero sus hermanos y Nami no le permitieron hablar.

Siempre que lo intento, le interrumpían abruptamente. Y cuando trato de gritarlo, Ace y Sabo lo ataron y amordazaron durante una hora, en la que comenzaron a hablarle y explicarle sobre sexo, y las diferencias que habían al tener relaciones con una doncella y un doncel. Ninguno de los que consideraba sus amigos, durante las horas que siguieron le ayudó tampoco, es más parecían estar cooperando para impedírselo.

Su abuelo y padre no fueron mejores, durante más de dos horas le hablaron de cosas, que ya de antemano también sabía. Como de las obligaciones y responsabilidades, que tenía al ser el heredero al trono y futuro rey. Una cosa es que esos temas le aburrieran y prefiriera hacer cosas más divertidas, ahora que aun podía gozar de un poco de libertad, que amargarse y comenzar a odiar su futuro cargo encerrado y preocupado todos los días.

Era precisamente porque entendía la importancia de lo que él representaba, que por ello había comenzado desde hacía años a buscar y construir un equipo de amigos, en los que pudiera confiar plenamente. Para que llegado el momento le ayudaran durante su reinado, proporcionándole sus diferentes puntos de vista y destrezas, en las que cada uno de ellos sobresalía como el mejor. De tal manera que pudiera gobernar de forma sabía, justa y haciendo siempre lo mejor para su pueblo, como lo hicieron su abuelo y padre.

Pero parecía que nadie, aparte de Zoro y Robin, entendían nada de esto. Cuando Luffy se vio obligado a cambiar nuevamente de pareja, mordió tan fuertemente su labio inferior para no gritar, que este comenzó a sangrar. Lo peor de aquel ridículo baile, es que ni siquiera estaba Zoro presente. Al principio de toda esta farsa, él había comenzado a buscarle para que le ayudara a parar todo, pero por más que le buscó entre la multitud no le vio.

Y cuando su padre estaba por terminar de dar su discurso e iniciar el baile, desesperado giro para preguntarles a sus hermanos acerca del paradero del espadachín. Éstos le respondieron que el peliverde, había sido asignado a vigilar y proteger el perímetro sur del castillo hasta que el baile terminara y se anunciara a su prometida o prometido. Él les rogó para que lo trajeran aunque fuera por unos segundos, ambos se negaron diciéndole que por primera vez en su vida tomara las cosas con seriedad, y dejara de tratar evadir sus responsabilidades.

Luego cuando él nuevamente quiso explicarles la situación, ellos le interrumpieron para decir que todo aquello, lo estaban haciendo por su bien. Esas fueron las palabras que finalmente le hicieron enfurecer. Y si no había abandonado en ese mismo instante el salón de baile, fue solo porque no quería darles ninguna escusa a su familia y amigos, para que pudieran decirle que estaba actuando infantilmente como siempre.

Él pensaba que si hacía lo que ellos querían en ese momento, entonces éstos no iban a tener ninguna una excusa para negarse a escucharlo, como hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Así Luffy tenía la esperanza de que cuando el absurdo evento terminara, y él dijera que no elegía a nadie de los presentes candidatos, porque ya hace tiempo había elegido a la persona que sería su consorte y esposo, le dejaran hablar sin interrumpirle.

* * *

**En la parte oculta del salón de baile, cerca del asiento del rey.**

–¡Hey, chicos!, no se ustedes pero a mí no me gusta ver a Luffy de esa manera –Expreso Usopp viendo acongojado, la cara seria de su amigo.

–Cierto, está demasiado serio y parece enojado, da miedo verlo así. Además me siento muy mal por haber ayudado a realizar todo esto –Secundo Chopper con lagrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos.

–Lo peor es que mi querida Robin-chwan tampoco ha llegado –Dijo Sanji mientras encendía un nuevo cigarro–. Se supone que estaría aquí hace horas, algo la ha tenido que retrasar. Sin duda ella seguro que hubiera podido explicarle a Luffy las cosas, de manera que las entendiera, como siempre logra hacerlo.

–O tal vez si Zoro-san estuviera aquí como apoyo moral para Luffy-san, podría estar más animoso y no tan serio.

–Pero Brook, lo más probable es que si Zoro estuviera aquí, él sin duda acabaría obedeciendo alguna ridícula petición de Luffy, para hacer que todo se cancelara. Como dijo el Rey: "esto es algo que a ninguno nos gusta, pero se tiene que hacer por el bien de Luffy".

–Yo solo espero Nami, el no termine odiándonos a todos nosotros, y que todo termine rápido. –Finalizo Franky cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la cercana pared, porque al contrario de su deseo, el tiempo parecía transcurrir muy lentamente.

* * *

**Sector sur del castillo.**

Zoro escucho con frustración las campanadas de la lejana iglesia, que anunciaban que faltaban solo 15 minutos para la media noche. Y por consiguiente, 15 minutos para que el baile real se acabara. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente, él siempre había sido capaz de batirse con formidables adversarios, y salir victorioso aun con la balanza inclinada en su contra. Pero tal parecía que en esta ocasión, probaría el amargo sabor de la derrota sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Él había intentado decirle al rey, que el baile no era necesario, pero éste se negó a escuchar su explicación. Le calló a media frase, ordenándole ir a realizar el deber que le había encomendado. No sin antes informarle que sin importar que, a la media noche, un candidato de los que se hubieran presentado sería elegido. Y en máximo una semana, se llevaría acabo la boda. Zoro todavía no podía creer, que precisamente aquello estuviera sucediendo, era como estar viviendo una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

Si tan siquiera hubiera alguna forma de poder abandonar su puesto, y llegar al salón de baile antes de que todo terminara, quizás tendría una oportunidad para detener toda aquella barbarie. Irritado miro a los ocho hombres inconscientes, encadenados al cercano roble.

Ocho asesinos capturados, en un periodo de no mayor a diez horas, y las posibilidades de que aparecieran otros era algo más que probables. No cabía duda, que la noticia del próximo compromiso del príncipe había inquietado a muchos, y estaban tratando de asesinar al heredero al trono antes de que pudiera contraer nupcias, algo ridículo si se lo preguntaban.

Pero esa era precisamente la razón que le impedía dejar su actual posición, para correr al interior del castillo. En esos momentos no importaban sus sentimientos, era primero su deber como soldado y guardia personal del príncipe. Zoro envió una disculpa silenciosa a Luffy, por no poder hacer nada por ahora para ir a defender lo suyo, cuando pudiera por fin ir a su lado ya planearían algo si el escenario era la peor, incluso podrían escapar juntos a donde nadie les encontrara.

En la mente del peliverde varios planes de acción comenzaban a formarse, pero no pudo continuar analizando la situación porque un destello metálico a su derecha, varios metros aun a lo lejos, llamo su atención. Inmediatamente se preparo para interceptar y reducir al noveno intruso de la noche, al menos el poder darle una paliza a éste, le ayudaría a desquitar un poco la frustración que sentía.

* * *

**En el salón de baile.**

El sonido de la campana anunció la llegada de la media noche, y la música paró abruptamente. El rey Dragón se levanto de su asiento y llamo con un gesto de mano al príncipe heredero. Luffy se acercó, sin abandonar su rostro serio.

–Y bien Luffy, has bailado con cada doncella y doncel casadero de este reino –Dragón dijo suavemente, tratando de aplacar un poco a su hijo, pero manteniendo la firmeza en su voz para hacerle saber que estaba hablando enserio–. Ahora debes de elegir a uno de ellos, para desposarle y convertirle en tu consorte. Dime ahora ¿Has tomado una decisión?

–Sí padre, eh tomado una decisión –Luffy vio por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, como sus amigos y hermanos se acercaban más a donde estaban ellos para escuchar también, pues estaban hablado en voz baja evitando así, que los demás invitados les escucharan–, y no elijo a ninguno de los aquí presentes, yo quier…

–¡No esta vez Luffy! –Le interrumpió enojado Dragón–. E consentido por mucho tiempo tu actitud egoísta, pero hoy eso se termina, ahora escoge a alguien de los aquí presentes.

–¡No puedes obligarme a hacer eso, padre!

–¡Claro que sí!, no se te olvide que más que tu padre, soy tu rey, y como tal debes de obedecerme. Así que te lo ordeno Luffy, ¡elige a alguien de los aquí presentes!… o yo lo hare por ti.

Luffy apretó fuertemente los puños temblando de rabia y frustración, no podía creer que le estuviera haciendo aquello. Volteo a ver a sus hermanos y amigos en busca de ayuda, pero estos sólo desviaron las miradas. Herido profundamente miró nuevamente a su padre, dispuesto a permanecer firme en su decisión.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo obedecer ese mandato. Como mi rey, está en todo su derecho a condenarme a muerte por este desacato, pero me niego rotundamente a desposarme con alguno de los aquí presentes.

–Entonces no me dejas opción –Dragón suspiró apesadumbrado antes de proseguir, dirigiéndose en esta ocasión en los invitados, hablando fuertemente para todos pudieran oírle–. Atención a todos, se ha deliberado y tomado una decisión.

Todas las doncellas y donceles, emocionados miraron expectantes al rey, ante la pausa que estaba haciendo. Estaban tan ansiosos y deseosos de ser los elegidos, que no vieron cuando Luffy trató de acercarse a su padre para detenerle. Solo que fue interceptado por su abuelo, quien le tono del por el brazo tapándole la boca al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ser ya un anciano, el anterior rey aun conservaba la mayor parte de la monstruosa fuerza, que le hiciera famoso en su juventud.

Por lo que a pesar de que Luffy trato de liberarse, no pudo zafarse ni un milímetro de su abuelo. Impotente y frustrado no le quedo más remedio que ver, como su padre caminaba al centro de la pista para pronunciar las palabras, que le arruinarían la vida, sin que hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Cerrando los ojos, dejó así de ver la horrible pesadilla que estaba llevándose acabo delante de él.

De haber podido, también hubiera cubierto con ambas manos sus oídos, para no tener que escuchar tampoco lo que el Rey diría. Pero como esto no era posible, se concentro en enviar silenciosamente una disculpa a Zoro, por no haber sido capaz de defender lo suyo ante los demás. Entonces comenzó a pensar rápidamente la manera en que ambos pudieran huir esa misma noche, a donde nunca nadie pudiera encontrarles y separarlos otra vez.

Con esa resolución en mente relajo su tenso cuerpo, no importaba cuantas veces los demás trataran, Luffy no dejaría de luchar. Nunca se daría por vencido, ni permitiría que nadie jamás le arrebatara aquello que para él era, su más valioso tesoro. Valientemente, demostrando su gran fuerza de voluntad, abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando escucho como su padre continuaba.

–La persona que contraerá nupcias, la próxima semana con el príncipe heredero Luffy es…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Sí lo sé, soy muy mala por dejar este capítulo precisamente allí, pero es para darle emoción a la historia XD. Ahora solo queda que hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién creen ustedes que el rey Dragón anunciara como la o el consorte de Luffy?

Si adivinan…. Hmmm… que les daré como premio… ya sé, puede que no es muy original pero bueno es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos, la primera persona en adivinar puede escoger entre estas dos cosas: opción 1 – Un one-shot de ésta pareja ya sea LuZo o ZoLu con alguna idea que tengan y/o hayan querido leer (si eligen esta opción deben mandarme a detalle el argumento para poder desarrollarlo), u opción 2: un fondo de pantalla con imágenes de Luffy y Zoro, claro que será de las que encuentre en internet, pero que editare para que el resultado quede, ya sea solo sexy o hot según el deseo del ganador.

Aclaro que el premio puede tardar en llegarles, ya que actualmente surgieron cosas que absorben mi tiempo, pero les prometo que sí se los daré. Bueno eso es todo por el momento, y ya saben entre más comentarios, más me animo a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar más rápidamente.


	4. Capítulo 4: El consorte elegido

**Notas del capítulo: **Regrese con el cuarto capítulo, veamos si alguien gano el juego ^o^, nos leemos en las notas del final.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años. Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El consorte elegido.**

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió el anuncio del rey. Todos voltearon a donde éste se había originado, para descubrir que uno de los costos adornos de flores, yacía tirado en el suelo completamente arruinado.

–Lo siento, fue mi culpa –Hablo un hombre parado cerca del desastre.

–¡Rayleigh-san! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Pregunto un sorprendido Ace, al reconocer al hombre, y es que el párroco de la iglesia rara vez la abandonaba su santuario.

–¡Oh! príncipe Ace, príncipe Sabo es un gusto verles. Supe que habían llegado hace unos días, pero ninguno de los dos han pasado a visitarme.

–Ofrezco disculpas, Rayleigh-san, pero es que hemos estado muy ocupados preparando este memorable evento. –Respondió calmadamente Sabo.

–Sí, escuche las noticias de las próximas nupcias del príncipe Luffy. Es por eso que me eh atrevido a presentarme, porque me temo que no puedo permitir tal acontecimiento se lleve a cabo.

–¡¿Eeeeehhhh?!

Fue el grito colectivo de todos los presentes, exceptuando Luffy que sonreía por primera vez en horas, y las dos personas que se encontraban tras el padre Rayleigh. En las que hasta el momento nadie había reparado, pues permanecían semi-ocultas en la sombra cercana.

–Su majestad, si me permite yo puedo explicarle todo –Intervino Robin saliendo a la zona iluminada, poniéndose al lado del párroco.

–¡Robin-chwan! –Gritó Sanji, con su ojo visible convertido en un corazón al ver a la morena, quien sonrió suavemente. Mientras todos los demás, acostumbrados a sus arranques, solo lo ignoraron y en su lugar pusieron atención a las palabras de su rey.

–Me alegra que finalmente hayas vuelto, estaba preocupado por tu retrasó Robin.

–Perdón por eso majestad, eso también fue culpa mía –Contesto Rayleigh–. La intercepte de camino aquí para que me ayudará con unos escritos antiguos que encontré, y ambos perdimos la noción del tiempo. Pero entonces, hace poco menos de media hora, de pura casualidad nos enteramos de este evento y hemos venido rápidamente para impedirlo.

–Sigo sin entender el por qué, Padre Rayleigh.

–¡Yo eh intentado decirles el porqué, todo el día a todos ustedes… pero NINGUNO ha querido escucharme! –Intervino Luffy sin soportar un minuto más.

Se había logrado liberar de su abuelo, gracias a la impresión causada por la aparición de Rayleigh y Robin, comenzó a caminar hacia estos. Pero sin dirigirse realmente a ninguno de los dos mencionados, sino más bien a la persona que aun permanecía oculta, y que él sin duda había visto por el destello verde entre la oscuridad. Viendo que por fin, en esa ocasión nadie le interrumpía, continúo.

–La razón por la que les dije que no elegiría a nadie de los presentes, es porque entre ellos no estaba la persona que yo, ya hace tiempo había elegido como mí consorte.

–¡¿Qeeeeeeé?! –Nuevamente gritaron los demás, viendo al príncipe con ojos desorbitados por la impresión.

–Así es, Principe-san desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ha tenido sentimientos más profundos que simple amistad por espadachín-san –Explicó tranquilamente Robin sonriendo, mientras el mencionado espadachín finalmente se dejaba ver, para reunirse con el príncipe.

–Pe-pero ¡Luffy!, ¡NO puedes casarte con Zoro! –Dijo un conmocionado Ace.

–¿Por qué no?

–Luffy –Habló por primera vez Garp, interviniendo para hacerle entender las cosas a su nieto–, se supones que debes de casarte con una doncella o un doncel, para poder tener hijos... Con Zoro eso no es posible.

–¿Por qué no? –volvió a preguntar Luffy, frunciendo el ceño irritado y confundido.

–Porque él no es un doncel, Luffy. Por lo tanto no puede darte hijos.

–Nami, yo amo a Zoro sin importar que no pueda o no darme hijos, estoy seguro de que encontraríamos una solución para eso. Pero Zoro si es un doncel, tiene la marca en su abdomen para probarlo.

–¡¿Cómooooo?! –Por tercera vez esa noche, el coro incrédulo de la multitud lleno el salón.

–Es natural que estén sorprendidos, yo me sorprendí un poco cuando lo supe. –Dijo Robin caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el rey, y sus demás amigos–. Eso se debe sobre todo a que la constitución física de espadachín-san, difiere mucho a los estándares establecidos para un doncel. Pero no es tan raro en realidad, si toman en cuenta que por su formación como soldado y espadachín, él ha estado entrenando sin parar durante años, entenderán el porqué su cuerpo se desarrollo de manera diferente.

Verán, generalmente a los donceles se les da solo la formación básica, para que puedan desempeñar labores domesticas al igual que las doncellas, por lo tanto no realizan ninguna formación física como lo hizo espadachín-san. De no ser por esto, estoy segura que habría más donceles con una marcada apariencia más masculina. Porque después de todo, aunque tenga la capacidad de tener hijos, siguen siendo hombres en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ante la explicación de Robin todos guardaron silencio, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras, no por nada ella era una reconocida erudita. Los presente discretamente miraron a su alrededor, incluyendo los cuatro guardias que custodiaban las entradas y salidas principales del salón. Todos allí estaban acostumbrados a que la apariencia de un doncel, fuera delicada y frágil hasta cierto punto. Mirando discretamente, aunque algunos no tanto, a Zoro apreciaron aun más las diferencias que había.

Mientras un doncel dejaba su cabello generalmente largo, que por mucho que se lo cortaran, su extensión no era menor al nivel de sus hombros, el pelo verde del espadachín era demasiado corto, de uno o dos centímetros la raíz a la punta. Los donceles también se caracterizaban por tener una constitución delgada y refinada, pero el joven de cabello verde era robusto, de anchos hombros y músculos marcados sin llegar a ser exagerados.

La piel que debería ser suave y bien cuidada, de apariencia algo pálida de preferencia, en el espadachín era curtida y bronceada debido a las largas horas que permanecía bajo el sol entrenando, además de estar cubierta por numerosas cicatrices de las diversas contiendas libradas. Incluso tenía una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, iba desde el hombro izquierdo, perdiéndose por debajo del haramaki, hasta llegar a su cadera derecha.

Y hablando del haramaki verde, todos los que conocían a Zoro desde hace años, ahora caían en el hecho de que nunca habían visto al espadachín sin esta peculiar prenda. Era normal que durante o después, de las practicas y entrenamientos Zoro se quitara, junto con las demás prendas superiores, la camisa empapada de sudor.

Pero nunca se desprendía de su haramaki, que mantenía siempre oculta la zona media baja de su abdomen. Nadie hasta hoy había reparado en ese simple hecho. Y es que después de todo, el haramaki era una prenda hecha especialmente para aguantar las espadas, que el peliverde siempre llevaba consigo en todo momento. Razón por la cual, a nadie nunca se le hizo extraño este hecho. Pero si lo analizaban, una regla primordial para todos los donceles era nunca mostrar a nadie, fuera de su familia inmediata y esposo, la marca en su condición como doncel. Hacer lo contrario se consideraba deshonroso y de muy mal gusto.

Y haciendo memoria, ninguno de los amigos de Zoro, incluyendo a chopper que como doctor oficial del palacio le habían atendido en numerosas ocasiones, o los doctores anteriores a él, compañeros de armas, maestros de entrenamiento, e incluso alguien de la familia real -excepto Luffy claro está-, habían visto jamás esa zona del cuerpo del espadachín. Lo que tenía mucho sentido, y de haber puesto más atención a ese pequeño detalle, hubieran sido conscientes desde hace mucho tiempo del hecho de que Zoro era un doncel.

_Un momento, ¿Cómo rayos Luffy sabe de la marca de Zoro?_ Fue el pensamiento colectivo que los más cercanos a la pareja, y que ignoraban su relación, pensaron al mismo tiempo. Mirándose los unos a los otros, silenciosamente acordaron que eso debía tratarse en privado. Así que el rey tomo la palabra, tras el largo y prolongado silencio que había prevalecido en el salón.

–En vista de lo acontecido creo que es mi deber como rey, anunciar que el elegido para convertirse en el próximo consorte real del príncipe heredero, es Roronoa Zoro. Pido un fuerte aplauso por los futuros esposos.

El salón entero se lleno de ovaciones, aunque muchos de los presentes se veían realmente enfurecidos, por el giro de los acontecimientos. Pero nadie era tan tonto, como para rebatirle al rey dicha decisión. Entre cuchicheos y quejas veladas, los invitados fueron abandonando el castillo. Mientras el rey y allegados, se dirigían a un lugar más privado para discutir tranquilamente, y poner aclarar las cosas faltaban.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

La respuesta al reto es: Roronoa Zoro a que nadie lo imagino XD.

Bien espero no haber decepcionado a nadie de cómo se están desarrollando las cosas. Puede que sientan que las cosas están yendo muy rápidas o que no estoy poniendo mucho maaaás drama, la verdad es que este fic estaba planeado para ser one-shot, pero comenzó a crecer y decidí hacerlo por capítulos. Aun no será muy largo tampoco, ya que por el tiempo libre con el que actualmente cuento tal vez quedara sin terminar por mucho tiempo, y haciéndolo de esta manera todos los cap están ya escritos en mi libreta, bueno el epílogo va a la mitad.

En un futuro estoy espero poder traerles algunas historias que tengo pensadas, que si tendrán mucho más drama y complicaciones para esta linda pareja, como a much s nos gustan. Sí soy mala (inserta cara y risa malévola) XD, pero esto tendrá que esperar un rato más.

En cuanto a este fic, aun faltan aclarar algunas cosas en el siguiente capítulo, les informa que esta historia constara solo de seis capítulos + el epílogo. Así que comenten para que los transcriba a la computadora y los tengan pronto en sus ordenadores.


	5. Capítulo 5: Revelando secretos,¿Qué nunc

**Notas del capítulo: **Ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, el siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo, pero para los que NO LES GUSTE EL MPREG será el último capítulo, pues el epílogo es donde estará explicito este tema se desarrollara más, por el momento espero que disfruten de este capítulo…

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años. Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Revelando secretos… ¿Qué nunca lo fueron? **

**En alguno de los muchos pasillos del palacio, sector este.**

–Entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero me decepciona que hayas abandonado tu puesto y dejaras un hueco en las defensas del castillo, Zoro –Dijo hablando en voz baja para que solo el otro le escuchara, un muy serio Garp que se había acercado al espadachín, mientras caminaban hacia la sala de descanso– Siempre te creí una persona responsable, que cumplía con su deber costara lo que costara.

–Y lo hago Garp-san. Yo nunca podría hacer algo que pusiera en peligro a cualquier miembro de la familia real. Sobre todo al príncipe Luffy, protegerle aun acosta de mi propia vida y bienestar, es mi trabajo como su guardia personal. –Respondió Zoro sin perturbarse ni alterar su paso, manteniendo el mismo nivel de voz que el antiguo rey–. Si en estos momentos me encuentro aquí, es porque minutos antes de las doce, el párroco Rayleigh acompañado por Robin y los guardias Johnny y Yosaku llegaron al sector que resguardaba, y me pidió encarecidamente que acompañara a los dos, mientras Johnny y Yosaku, con el permiso previo del capitán de la guardia, tomaban mi lugar revelándome del cargo asignado.

–Bueno eso cambia todo –Asintió Garp complacido, dando el tema por zanjado.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino. Con Franky cerrando las pesadas puertas, al ser el último en ingresar. Inmediatamente todos se acomodaron en los distintos sillones, sillas o el lugar donde más se acomodaran, como recargándose en una pared, o sentándose en el piso apoyando la espalda en la mesa de té. Allí adentro todos hicieron a un lado los títulos, estatus sociales o cargos que tenían, para ser tan solo miembros de una familia que no compartían la misma sangre, salvo tres de las personas presentes.

–Bien Luffy, Zoro comiencen a explicar las cosas –Dijo una impaciente Nami.

–¡¿Nah?! –Luffy ladeo la cabeza confundido.

–Creo que sería más fácil si ustedes expusieran sus dudas, y nosotros respondiéramos –Intervino Zoro, que por costumbre cuando no tenia que fungir sus funciones como guardaespaldas del príncipe, se sentaba en el suelo recargándose en la pared con las manos tras su cabeza, sus espadas apoyadas a un lado suyo y los ojos cerrados, en espera a tener la oportunidad de dormir un rato.

–Me parece justo –Estuvo Dragón de acuerdo–. Porque no empiezan diciéndonos: ¿desde hace cuánto están juntos?, por qué lo están, ¿verdad?

–Es correcto padre… hmmm, Zoro y yo llevamos más de tres años juntos. –Respondió alegremente Luffy, con su característica despreocupación, después de hacer rápidamente sus cuentas.

Los demás no se molestaron porque el príncipe tratara un tema tan importante y delicado, como si estuviera hablando de uno de sus usuales días de "aventuras". Ya estaban acostumbrados después de todo. Además se dijeron a ellos mismos, que oyeran lo que oyeran a partir de ese momento, ya no se sorprenderían. Después de lo que escucharon en el salón de baile, dudaban mucho que hubiera otra sorpresa tan grande como la que habían recibido hace unos minutos.

–¡Oye Luffy!, ¿Cómo sabes que Zoro tiene la marca de doncel? –No pudo evitar preguntar Ace inmediatamente, era una duda que le estaba carcomiendo, y aunque Sabo no dijera nada, sabía que tan bien se moría por saber la respuesta. –Supongo que él te lo dijo ¿cierto?

–Nop, yo la vi esa vez en la montaña, cuando nos desnudmph…

Un muy rojo Zoro, le tapo la boca a Luffy para que no hablara de más y divulgara cosas intimas de los dos. Conocía bien al príncipe como para saber, que éste no conocía lo que era la vergüenza al hablar sobre esos temas en específico. Repentinamente el peliverde sintió la clara presencia de un aura oscura y mortal, dirigida a él. No tenía que mirar para saber, que tal instinto asesino venia del príncipe Ace. La helada voz que escucho, lo confirmo.

–¡TÚ, RORONOA! Te has aprovechado de mi inocente hermanito.

–¡Claro que no!... Lo que paso fue…

–Teníamos que compartir nuestro calor corporal parar no morir congelados, Ace –Terminó Luffy cuando el agarre de Zoro se aflojó, no le gustaba que pensaran ni trataran mal al espadachín, así que continuo su explicación–. Fue algo que Robin me había dijo una vez. Ella me aconsejo que no olvidara lo que tenía que hacer, si me encontraba en una situación parecida, y estando allá arriba muriéndonos de frío lo recordé.

–Es cierto Ace-san, yo le hable de unos viajeros que fueron los únicos supervivientes de una excursión fallida, que lograron sobrevivir por haber compartido el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos. Esto se debe a que la piel entra en contacto directo con piel, lo que permite un flujo de calor más efectivo y rápido, entre ambos cuerpos sin ser algo que se relacione con otros temas de índole más íntimos.

–Ah bueno, ¿entonces no paso nada más que eso?

–Claro que no hermano, eso lo hice para mantenernos con vida. Aunque después de verle completamente desnudo no pude evitar hacerle el amor, shishishishi.

–¡¿Queeeeeé?! –gritó Ace petrificándose por el Shock.

–Auch Zoro, ¿Por qué me golpeas?

–Idiota, no tenías porque decir lo último.

–Pero fue lo que paso.

–Sí, pero nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Y así los dos comenzaron a discutir sobre quien tenía la razón, olvidándose de los demás que estaban asimilando la información recién adquirida. Mientras éstos les veían, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, reñir. Cayendo en la cuenta de que realmente parecían una pareja de amantes, más que de amigos. Eran tantas cosas que los delataban, y se preguntaban cómo es que no las habían visto hasta ahora.

Generalmente esos dos siempre estaban juntos, y cuando no lo hacían de todas formas si les preguntaban a uno, éste sabía dónde se encontraba el otro en esos momentos. Además, fuera de las batallas, a la única persona Zoro le permitía el contacto y la invasión de su espacio personal, era a Luffy. Y el príncipe, con la única persona que alguna vez compartió su preciada comida, fue precisamente Zoro. Como esos pequeños detalles, había muchos otros ejemplos.

–Chopper, creo que deberías revisar al príncipe Ace. Se ve muy pálido y apuesto que está a punto de desmayarse.

–¡Aaaah, es cierto! –el renito corrió presuroso, ante la petición de Nami, para realizar su trabajo. Mientras Sabo sacudiendo la cabeza, permitió que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, antes de hablar.

–Creo que el impacto de saber, que nuestro pequeño hermano hace mucho dejo de ser inocente pudo más con él. –Ante lo dicho, los demás no pudieron evitar reír entre dientes. Ignorando todavía a la pareja, que seguía discutiendo en medio del salón, sin darse cuenta del estado del pobre Ace.

–Bien, creo que hay que ponernos nuevamente serios –Dijo Dragón dejando de reír, aún había cosas que requerían la atención de la recién descubierta pareja. –Luffy, Zoro continuemos, por favor.

Los mencionados se callaron y vieron al rey, regresando una vez más a sus posiciones anteriores. Zoro aun con un rubor en las mejillas ignoró a todos, aunque eso no impidió que alcanzará a escuchar el susurrado comentario Sanji cuando paso junto a él. Zoro enrojeció más, pero esta vez de enojo, y contraatacó con un comentario referente a que tenía celos, ya que él cocinero seguía siendo virgen. Sanji fue entonces quien enrojeció de coraje, pero Nami le golpeo la cabeza para que no siguiera discutiendo, lo que detuvo la inminente pelea para beneplácito del rey que prosiguió.

–Creo que ya sabemos lo que teníamos que saber. Ahora solo falta hablar de los preparativos de su boda. Se celebrará en una semana, así que tenemos que apurarn…

–Siento interrumpirlo nuevamente, majestad –Rayleigh se disculpó–. Pero me temo que eso no será posible, como le dije en el salón: el príncipe Luffy no puede casarse.

–¿Y por qué no, Rayleigh? –Inquirió molesto Garp, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos– ¿Bajo qué premisa te basas, para hacer esa declaración tan ridícula?

–Simple viejo amigo. Tú nieto no puede contraer próximas nupcias, porque ya está casado. Y desde hace más de dos años para ser exacto.

–¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?! –A pesar de que se habían prometido a sí mismos, no sorprenderse ante nada de lo que escucharan allí, no pudieron cumplirlo, y es que esa noticia no era para menos.– ¿Có- cómooooo?!

–Es una broma, ¡¿verdad Rayleigh-san?!

–¡Oh Brook!, así que es una broma, menos mal…

–Claro que es una broma Chopper, mi hermanito no puede estar casado…

–Ace está en lo cierto, él no se casaría sin decirnos y mucho menos invitarnos…

–Y no olvides Sabo, que Luffy no dejaría de pasar tan importante oportunidad para hacer una gran fiesta, y tener mucha comida.

–Concuerdo con Sabo y Sanji-bro, él nos dejaría a nosotros afuera de tal celebración.

–Claro que no Franky, lo más seguro es que me pidiera a mí, el gran Ussop, ser su padrino.

–Entonces yo hubiera sido elegida la madrina, y tendrían que pagarme una buena cantidad de dinero por escribirles sus votos.

–Se están olvidando de lo más importante Nami, chicos. Que, Luffy no pueden casarse sin la presencia del rey, pero sobre todo, sin la presencia de su padre para darles su bendición.

–No solo tu bendición hijo mío, mi nieto necesita recibir la bendición de toda su familia, antes de dar tan importante paso.

–Siento tener que decirles esto, pero no es ninguna broma, ellos ya están casados –Hablo Robin tranquilamente como siempre.

–¿Eso quiere decir qué te casaste a escondidas Luffy?, ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?!.

–¿Pero de qué hablas Ace?, yo invite a todos a la boda.

–No es cier…

–Sí lo hice Sabo. Hace más de dos años, cuando Ace y tú vinieron de visita en el verano, yo finalmente había logrado convencer a Zoro de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio. Entonces busque a todos para celebrar. Durante una semana les estuve invitando, pero apenas comenzaba a hablar, todos decían estar muy ocupados.

Y cuando yo trataba de explicarles que era importante, ustedes solo asentían ignorándome y diciendo que ya después hablaríamos. Pero nunca lo hicieron, la única que me prestó atención fue Robin. En esa ocasión Zoro trato de cancelar todo, ya que ninguno de vosotros parecía importarle. Me costó un montón de trabajo convencerlo, para que siguiéramos según lo planeado.

Incluso ese día les informe cuando me iba a la iglesia con Zoro y Robin, y les deje las invitaciones que yo mismo hice, solo para ser ignorado nuevamente por todos. No fue hasta que regresamos con Rayleigh acompañándonos a los tres, y pedí hacer un gran banquete que aceptaron, pero siempre que trate de hacer el brindis como Robin me indico, alguno de ustedes me interrumpía. –Termino de explicar Luffy, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al recordar todo lo acontecido.

Los aludidos bajaron la mirada culpables, rememorando aquella época. Y sí, recordaban a un Luffy muy emocionado buscándolos, pero en ese entonces ellos pensaron que solo era otra idea loca del príncipe, como alguna excursión o una ridícula "aventura", y ellos tenían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Y sobre las "invitaciones", también las recordaban: eran unas simples hojas de papel con un dibujo irreconocible, peor que el de un niño de tres años. Las cuales creyeron que simplemente eran alguna de las excentricidades del príncipe, sin significado alguno.

Pero pensándolo detenidamente, éstas parecían muy mínimamente a dos personas, donde en una predominaba el color rojo y en la otra el verde. Ahora comprendían que se trataban de Luffy y Zoro, pues eran los colores más usados y representativos de ambos. La tarjeta también había traído algo escrito en una caligrafía ilegible, en la que solo reconocieron las palaras: celebración, fiesta y carne. Se habían sentido tan mal por haber estado ignorándolo, que cuando lo vieron llegar acompañado de los otros tres, decidieron hacer una gran fiesta como solicito. La cual creían era solo para divertirse y pasar un buen rato.

–Esa noche al acabar la fiesta, cuando ellos y yo fuimos hasta la puerta a despedir al padre Rayleigh, les dije que nadie se había enterado de su recién matrimonio.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no trataron de decírnoslo después, Robin-san? –Pregunto tímidamente Ace– creo que hubo muchos momentos, durante estos dos años, en la que pudieron hacérnoslo saber.

–La verdad es que Robin sí se ofreció a decirles a todos, sabía que a ella si la escucharían, pero decline su oferta. – Luffy se encogió de hombros–. Ese asunto era algo que solo a Zoro o a mí nos correspondía, decidimos tratar nuevamente de decirles a todos al día siguiente, pero tú y Sabo tuvieron que partir repentinamente, y yo me negué a dar la noticia si no estaban todos presentes... Después, simplemente se me olvido que ustedes no sabían.

–¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar una cosa tan importante?

–¡Auch! Nami no me golpees… Como todo seguía igual que siempre, porque Zoro me dijo que a pesar de que nos casáramos él seguiría siendo mi guardia personal, y no quería que las cosas cambiaran de cómo eran hasta entonces, es natural que se me olvidara decirles después.

–Bueno hijo, eso no es normal, aunque admito que en este embrollo nosotros tuvimos mucha culpa. Aun así, hoy debiste hablar y decirnos todo esto antes de…

–Pero todo el día trate de decírselos, y NUEVAMENTE nadie me escucho –Se quejo Luffy, haciendo que su familia y amigos no pudiera rebatir nada, y se sintieran más avergonzados y culpables de lo que ya estaban, el príncipe sin notar eso continuó–, incluso Ace y Sabo me amordazaron mientras me hablaban de sexo. Por cierto chicos, déjenme decirles que deben pedirle algunos libros prestados a Robin, porque hay muchas cosas que les falta saber respecto del tema. Yo se los diría pero no creo que a Zoro le guste que lo haga. Después de todo ya me amenazó hace rato, que si volvía a decirles sobre nuestra relación, como lo de hace rato, no me permitiría tocarle por un año entero. Así que lo siento chicos, tendrán que arreglárselos solos.

La gran sonrisa nunca abandono la cara de Luffy, mientras los mencionados se sonrojaron profundamente. El príncipe actualmente ya no estaba enojado, no tenia caso hacerlo cuando todo había sido una gran confusión y falta de escucha por parte de su familia y amigos. Pero sobretodo, porque era consciente de que él también había tenido mucha de la culpa, debió poner más de su parte para imponerse y aclarar las cosas, así que no había rencores. Todos debían comenzar de nuevo, aprendiendo de sus errores para no volver a cometerlos. Por la esquina del ojo Luffy vio a Zoro sonrojado con el ceño fruncido, pero a su lado, y por ello podía decir que todo estaba bien.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ya saben dejen sus comentarios hacérmelo saber y actualice pronto...


	6. Capítulo 6: La felicidad no se consigue,

**Notas del capítulo: **¡Hola!, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia (**EL ÚLTIMO PARA QUIEN NO LE GUSTE EL MPREG)**, nos leemos en **las notas finales que son IMPORTANTES así que no se vayan sin leerlas**, por el momento disfruten del capítulo y…

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años. Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La felicidad no se consigue, sin luchar por ella.**

**En las habitaciones privadas del príncipe y del consorte real.**

Dentro de las cuatro paredes que la conformaban, cadenciosos gemidos llenaban el lugar, en el centro de la cama se hallaban dos cuerpos completamente desnudos. El príncipe heredero estaba recostado directo sobre ella, mientras su consorte se hallaba recostado encima de él, pero no de la forma convencional para hacerlo. Ambos cuerpos reposaban en dirección opuesta al otro, de tal manera que la cara del príncipe actualmente estaba sumergida entre los fibrosos glúteos del espadachín, al mismo tiempo que este se encontraba lamiendo y chupando el pene de su esposo.

Por el momento estaban viviendo un periodo de tranquilidad, tras meses de estresantes situaciones. Después de que todo quedara aclarado tras el baile, procedieron a buscar la solución a la cuestión de la boda, porque no podían dejar al pueblo sin una. Finalmente Rayleigh propuso hacer una ceremonia de aniversario, en la que los dos renovaran sus votos matrimoniales, claro que harían las cosas aparentando que apenas se estarían casando.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con esta propuesta, bueno todos excepto Zoro que no le apetecía mucho todo ese teatro, pero comprendía que tenía que hacerlo. Eso sí, se mantuvo firme en su decisión de que las cosas no cambiarían, él seguiría fungiendo la función de guardia personal de Luffy, y se negaba a que sus amigos y familia política se refirieran a él con el titulo de consorte real o cambiaran su trato para con él. Garp era el más reacio a las dos últimas peticiones, pero se llego al acuerdo de que mientras estuvieran a solas podía cumplirlo.

Aunque estaba fuera de discusión que cuando estuvieran con personas ajenas a los más allegados, Zoro tendría que soportar que los demás le trataran y se referencia a él con los títulos que ya ostentaba, y que serían oficiales para el pueblo dentro de una semana. Semana que, para alegría de Luffy y horror de Zoro, que hubiera preferido una ceremonia más privada, paso rápidamente. Durante el transcurso de esta, Zoro se encargo de hablar con cada uno de sus amigos y de su familia política.

Ayudado por Robin claro está, que era la única aparte de él que había visto realmente como era el príncipe, y es que a esa mujer rara vez se le escapada algo, era como si tuviera oídos y ojos en todas partes. Esto para hacerles ver que el error principal, que todos ellos cometieron era más que una cuestión de no haber escuchado, el tener un errado concepto y percepción sobre Luffy.

Les hizo ver que a pesar del comportamiento distendido y algo infantil del príncipe, este tomaba las cosas que lo requerían con gran seriedad. Que si Luffy entrenaba constantemente, no era solo para pasar el rato o por mero capricho infantil, sino porque quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a las personas que estaban bajo su cuidado, como un verdadero líder tenía que hacerlo, y no esconderse detrás de los demás causando una infinidad de sacrificios innecesarios.

Que no era tan tonto como la mayoría creía, que si bien -y él no lo negaba- Luffy actuaba estúpidamente la mayor parte del tiempo, era extremadamente agudo al momento de encontrar soluciones en situaciones de alto riesgo, convirtiendo cualquier condición desfavorecedor en ventaja para los suyos. A demás les señalo a todos, que cada uno de los que Luffy eligió fuera de su familia, para convertirse en amigos y vivir con él en el palacio, no habían sido meras elecciones arbitrarias sin fundamentos, sino que habían sido tomadas con plena consciencia viendo a futuro.

Porque todos y cada uno de ellos eran los mejores en su ramo, por lo tanto aportaban habilidades y conocimientos valiosos, en varios de los ámbitos importantes para el país. Como lo era la defensa, economía, diplomacia, desarrollo interno, prevención y contención desastres, y muchas otras áreas. Con esto el príncipe estaba asegurando el bienestar del reino entero. Ninguno pudo estar más que de acuerdo con el espadachín y la erudita, y por fin parecieron quitarse la venda de los ojos que ellos mismos, en su afán en por protegerle cuando estaba clara que no necesitaba ser protegido, se habían puesto.

Entendieron que lo que realmente necesitaba el príncipe de ellos, era fe, lealtad, consejos y apoyo incondicional. A partir de aquel momento las cosas estuvieron bien entre todos, no volvió a darse ese tipo de mal entendidos, y Luffy era verdaderamente escuchado y tomado en cuenta como el hombre y príncipe que era. Pero mientras esto ocurría y el asunto entre todos ellos se resolvía satisfactoriamente, Zoro tuvo que hacer frente a otro problema que apareció.

No le tomó por sorpresa, porque ya había temido desde un principio, que las cosas no serían tan fáciles después de la boda. No, incluso antes que eso. Desde el momento en que al final del baile, se revelara que él era un doncel, surgieron los problemas. Zoro nunca había tenido la intención de ocultar esa información, pero tampoco nunca nadie le pregunto, así que solo siguió el camino que había elegido.

Y tampoco es como si existiera alguna ley que prohibiera que un doncel o doncella se uniera al ejército, por lo que él tenía la consciencia tranquila en ese aspecto. Claro que muchos de sus compañeros de armas, con los que en ocasiones había luchado hombro con hombro, no les parecía correcto que él como doncel que era, hubiera escalado tan rápidamente en la guardia real.

Lo que ocasiono, que celosos, inmediatamente le excluyeran. Tal era su enfado, que llegaron al grado de comenzar a difamarle, tanto como soldado y como espadachín. Así se empezaron a esparcir rumores de que él peliverde no era tan fuerte como se presumía, que si había llegado a un elevado puesto se debía que abrió las piernas para varios, hasta que engatuso también de esta manera al príncipe.

Si bien por su nuevo estatus como "futuro consorte", les impidió ser agresivos, física y verbalmente con él directamente, las miradas mal disimuladas y los cuchicheos de los guardias cuando pasaba junto a ellos, seguidos de molestas risitas le estaban colmando la paciencia. No que a Zoro realmente le importara lo que las demás personas dijeran sobre él, nunca lo había hecho antes y no empezaría ahora.

Además si de algo podía estar orgulloso es de siempre haber sido fiel a sus creencias y a su código de honor, por lo que nunca se había lamentado o arrepentido de nada de lo que en el pasado hubiera hecho. Así que en esas cuestiones él estaba tranquilo. Pero no por eso la nueva actitud de los soldados y guardias del castillo, dejaba de ser molesta y de alterarle los nervios.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que finalmente le sacaran de sus casillas, entonces el terminaría pateando algunos traseros. Lo que sin duda no verían bien muchas personas, pero nuevamente no era algo que realmente le preocupara. Sus amigos, familia y sobretodo Luffy, seguían tratándolo igual que siempre. Sabía que contaba con el respaldo de todos ellos, e incluso su ayuda si la pidiera. Y eso, era todo lo que a él le importaba.

Luffy no tardo en darse cuenta de la situación, puede que no fuera el observador más agudo, pero si prestaba atención a su alrededor. Aunque muchos creyeran lo contrario, por suerte su familia y amigos ya no entraban en esta categoría. Más no intervino porque era después de todo la pelea de Zoro, y por qué le respetaba y amaba era que sabía que debía guardar distancia sin apartarse de su lado, brindándole apoyo silencioso y proporcionándole más que bienvenidas distracciones.

Otras serían las circunstancias, si su marido le pidiera ayuda, entonces él entraría a la contienda, pero éste no lo había hecho. Por suerte, la tensa situación dentro del castillo, comenzó a calmarse después de tres semanas posteriores a la boda. Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, alrededor de la hora de la comida, con un incendio en una de las caballerizas, tan grande que todos en el palacio tuvieron que ayudar para tratar de extinguirlo, y que este no se propagara.

Pero el incendio no había sido más que una distracción, y en medio de la locura de apagar el fuego y sacar los caballos, un soldado comprado para tan deshonesto acto, trato de golpear en la cabeza al peliverde y así dejarle inconsciente entre las llamas, para que su muerte fuera considerada un accidente. Pero Zoro no era uno de los mejores guardias por nada, inmediatamente sintió la hostil presencia tras él y se defendió.

El soldado traidor fue quien termino perdiendo el conocimiento, cuando Zoro le golpeo fuertemente en el plexo solar. Las llamas dentro de la caballeriza crecían cada vez más altas, y el humo comenzaba a llenar el lugar. Zoro junto al guardia caído, habían ido a sacar la mayor cantidad de paja, en un intento de que el fuego no tuviera más con que alimentarse. En ese momento el, ya reconocido oficialmente, consorte real miro a su desmayado compañero.

Tomando una decisión cargo en una mano, y con la boca también, pacas de paja. Mientras que con la mano libre levanto y saco al traidor, fuera de aquel infierno. En cuanto le vieron salir, le ayudaron con la carga y el hombre inconsciente, Zoro ordenó que chopper atendiera al soldado pero que le mantuvieran en custodia, inmediatamente después regreso a dentro y continuó con la encomienda de sacar la paja del establo.

Finalmente cuando pudieron apagar el incendio, Zoro se negó a recibir atención médica, hasta que todos los soldados heridos hubieran sido revisados, alegando que solo había inalado un poco de humo pero estaba bien, lo cual era cierto. En su lugar fue con las tropas y la familia real para rendir los informes pertinentes, y comenzar con los trabajos de limpieza y reconstrucción.

Fue en ese momento que uno de sus compañeros de armas se acerco, junto con algunos otros amigos de este, apartándole del resto para poder reclamarle. El espadachín escucho pacientemente todas las quejas y acusaciones de éste, sin decir ni una sola palabra ni cuando comenzaron a decirle que como doncel, debía de una vez por todas ocupar realmente el lugar que le correspondía, y dejara de tratar de actuar como un hombre porque no lo era.

Una vez que finalmente se callaron Zoro simplemente los miro con tedio y les dijo, que él día en que alguno de los que no estaban de acuerdo con que él siguiera siendo un guardia, pudiera vencerle en alguna batalla de entrenamiento, tendría todo el derecho de pedirle que dimitiera a su puesto. Mientras tanto debían mantener cerrada la boca, porque esa actitud solo ocasionaba que quedaran como estúpidos, y por consiguiente pusieran en entre dicho el buen nombre de la armada.

Después simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue. Pronto las noticias del atentado contra el consorte real, y como este mismo frustro su intento de asesinato, salvándole la vida a su agresor en el proceso. Aunado con la fuerza y destreza que mostró en los campos de entrenamiento, durante las batallas de prueba en las siguientes semanas, hizo que todos aquellos que le habían menospreciado por ser doncel no les quedara más remedio, que tragarse sus propias palabras y aceptar que estaban equivocados.

Si bien esto no evito, que a algunos aun les siguiera sin gustar la situación, si logro que dejaran su hostilidad a un lado. Así el ambiente sofocante del palacio paulatinamente se aligero, para gran alivio de todos, y ese escabroso asunto quedo pronto en el olvido. Aunque no para todos, Luffy vio que había un gran problema allí, y reuniéndose con su padre y abuelo les planteo lo descubierto. Decidieron que definitivamente tenían que actuar en consecuencia, para evitar que su gente continuara sufriendo.

Pronto por todo el país estuvieron circulando los nuevos decretos reales, en donde se dictaminaba que cualquier hombre, mujer, doncel o doncella del reino, tenía plena libertad y consentimiento para poder estudiar y dedicarse a la profesión u oficio que deseara, sancionando severamente cualquier clase de discriminación. Los festejos no se hicieron espera, la mayoría de las doncellas y los donceles se sintieron aliviados al ver que la opresión en la que habían vivido había terminado.

Claro que no a todos les habían gustado las nuevas leyes, los opositores quienes buscaban el poder aprovecharon la situación, para atraer a los miembros más conservadores del país, comenzando así pequeños levantamientos. Algo que ya de antemano habían anticipado los miembros de la familia real, que rápidamente intervinieron llamando a varias reuniones. Fueron sesiones largas y agotadoras, combinadas con varios intentos de asesinatos en que el objetivo principal cambio, ahora los atentados eran dirigidos todos a Zoro, en un infructuoso intento de evitar la llegada de más herederos al trono.

Con gran esfuerzo el rey logro aplacar a varios de los influenciados opositores, que resultaron ser la mayoría, lo que mermo la fuerza de sus contrincantes que no tuvieron más remedio que replegarse un poco, para no levantar sospechas y centrarse en nuevos planes para deshacerse de la familia real. Las defensas en el castillo para entonces, se habían fortalecido, haciéndole prácticamente impenetrable. Fue solo entonces que los habitantes del palacio pudieron tener un respiro. Y aunque sabían que no debían bajar la guardia, si pudieron dejar de estar tan tensos para poder continuar con sus vidas como de costumbre.

–Lu… aaah… Luffy, si no te apresuras yo voy a… – Zoro dijo con gran esfuerzo, al sentir su clímax tan cerca. Y es que la intensa preparación con la lengua, que estaba recibiendo de su esposo, estaba causando muy placenteros estragos en él.

–Yo… también estoy… apunto –Concordó Luffy respirando pesadamente, saliendo de bajo de su esposo, pero sin no permitir que éste cambiara de posición.

Zoro entendiendo las intenciones de Luffy se acomodo mejor pegando su pecho al colchón, mientras doblaba las piernas como si se estuviera hincando pero manteniéndolas separadas, levantó el trasero. Otorgándole una gran vista su esposo de su entrada, quien gimió al ver la descarada forma en que el espadachín se ofrecía a él. Sin poder resistirse, el príncipe comenzó a sembrar un camino de besos, desde la base de la espalda baja siguiendo por toda la columna hasta la base del cuello, cubriendo durante el proceso el cuerpo del espadachín con el propio.

Luffy alineo su miembro en la entrada de su consorte, y de manera lenta pero firme, le penetro. Una vez totalmente dentro hizo una pausa antes de continuar, tanto para que Zoro se acostumbrara a la invasión, como para que él pudiera ponerse bajo control y no correrse por el apretado agarre. No importaba los años que llevaban juntos, ni las veces que lo hubieran hecho, siempre parecía que era la primera vez. Cuando Zoro comenzó a mover sus caderas, Luffy comenzó a entrar y salir de él a un ritmo lento.

Beso y mordió los hombros y el cuello, poniendo especial énfasis justo debajo de la oreja izquierda, que era un lugar de mucha estimulación para el peliverde, mientras incrementaba paulatinamente el ritmo de sus embestidas. Pronto ambos se movían erráticamente, jadeando y susurrando palabras sin sentidos. Sintiendo como se acercaba al final, Luffy llevo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del Zoro, y comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de sus embates.

Solo unos minutos después ambos se venían gritando sus nombres, y derrumbándose completamente en la cama. Cuando Zoro recupero las fuerzas suficientes, comenzó a moverse para que Luffy se quitara de encima, y poder dejar de estar sobre la zona húmeda. Con resistencia el otro obedeció la orden silenciosa. Se acomodaron rápidamente, estaba vez el espadachín acostado boca arriba con el príncipe nuevamente encima de él. Los dos permanecieron callados un poco más, disfrutando del apacible momento, hasta que finalmente Luffy hablo.

–¡¿Neh, Zoro?!

–Sí, Luffy.

–Yo pienso que aun no es suficiente.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

–Que aun tenemos que practicar más para hacer a nuestro hijo, por supuesto.

–¡IDIOTA! –gritó golpeando no muy cariñosamente la cabeza de su pareja, quien se quejo mientras reía–. Cuántas veces te eh dicho, que no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

–Lo siento, lo siento, ya no te enojes –Luffy tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Zoro, y comenzó a besarle para que le perdonara. Después de unos minutos sintió, como su esposo dejaba de poner resistencia y contestaba gustosamente el beso, entonces se separó un poco para continuar hablando–. Es solo que repentinamente recordé que el abuelo y padre, no han dejado de fastidiarme a cerca de que tengamos pronto un hijo.

–No me extraña eso realmente, lo que si se me ah hecho raro, es que no hayan comenzado a atosigarme a mí también con el tema.

–Bueno, es que yo se los prohibí. Les amenace con que si se atrevían a hacerlo, entonces no les daríamos ningún nieto hasta dentro de unos diez años.

–¡Rayos! ¿Porque ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo? –Ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo.

–Entiendo que es importante tener un heredero –Dijo después de unos minutos Luffy, poniéndose serio, pues el tema así lo requería–, pero no me parece correcto traer a nuestro hijo por obligación, cuando eso pase quiero que sea porque ambos lo hemos decidido, y sobre todo, porque ambos lo queramos.

–Te comprendo Luffy me siento igual. Y después de todo, eso fue lo que acordamos hace más de dos años, así que tu abuelo y tu padre deberán entender y respetar nuestra decisión… Juntos haremos que la entiendan ¿de acuerdo? –Termino de hablar Zoro sonriendo suavemente, una de esas raras sonrisas que solo Luffy era capaz de sacar y ver.

Luffy asintió sonriendo también, aunque más ampliamente. Era cierto que las cosas aun no estaba cien por ciento bien, pero eso no les desanimaría, juntos podrían sortear lo que se les pusiera enfrente. Además tenían magníficos amigos, que les ayudarían a lo largo del camino, que quedaba por recorrer aun.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió años despues. Bajo el posterior reinado de Luffy, el reino alcanzo gran armonía y desarrollo. No solo era capaz de ver las cosas de manera diferente por su forma tan peculiar de ser, que hacía que la gente de su pueblo lo amara inevitablemente, sino que además gracias a sus amigos y familia que le respaldaban, apoyaba y aconsejaban, era capaz de tomar siempre las mejores decisiones que les convinieran a todos. Además todos juntos, formaban un equipo formidable, contra el cual ningún enemigo jamás pudo.

Y lo más importante para Luffy, fue que cuando las responsabilidades, deberes y consecuencias de algunas decisiones que tenía que hacer como rey, lo llegaban a agobiar solo tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia alguno de sus costados, pues siempre a su lado manteniéndose firme, estaba Zoro: su mejor amigo, guardaespaldas, compañero, cómplice, consorte y padre de sus hijos.

No importaba que por momentos Luffy llegara a sentirse, como si se estuviera hundiendo entre las oscuras aguas de un profundo un mar, y por más que él intentara no podía nadar para salir a flote, porque sabía que su esposo no dudaría en hundirse en esas frías y asfixiantes aguas para llegar hasta él, y rodeándole con sus brazos haciendo gala de su gran fuerza y fortaleza, llevaría a ambos hasta la superficie llena de luz y aire fresco. Entonces todo volvería a estar bien, y uno junto al otro podrían seguir con la gran aventura desconocida, que era la en si la vida misma.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Ya solo falta el Epílogo, para los que ya no sigan leyendo la historia por el Mpreg que habrá en este, quiero agradecerles haber leído hasta aquí y ojala me dejen sus comentarios, pues estos me ayudaran a crear nuevas historias. Para los que sigan también dejen sus comentarios así me animan a actualizar rápido.

Y bueno en agradecimiento para aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para haberme dejado un comentario (los cuales siempre me llenaban de gran alegría), o simplemente se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia (lo cual también me hace feliz), decidí traerles un fondo de pantalla hecho con mucho cariño. Iba a hacer uno hot como primera idea, pero como muchos pueden llegar a compartir computadora con otro integrante, o simplemente que alguien de improvisto se acerque y puede llegar a verlo, lo cual para muchos sería difícil de explicar (yo entro en este grupo XP), entonces hice algo sexy pero inocente para que esto no ocurra. Déjeme decir que se me dificulto un poco encontrar imágenes que tuvieran un estilo parecido para que no desentonaran, pero el resultado creo que quedo muy bien, aquí Luffy y Zoro se ven uufff (al menos para mí XD), y saben creo que inconscientemente puse un mensaje subliminal jajaja XP.

Verán al hacerlo puse los nombres de ambos uno vertical y otro horizontal, y el espacio que quedo entre ambos decidí poner el símbolo de los sombrero de paja para que no se viera muy hueco, pero ya saben que este es una calavera con una "X" atrás, así que después de hacerlo y ver bien mi trabajo me fije que quedaba como si hubiera puesto "Monkey D Luffy X Roronoa Zoro", si lo leen como el manga de derecha a izquierda, o "Roronoa Zoro X Monkey D Luffy" si lo leen de forma occidental, de izquierda a derecha. Así que algo inocente tiene a hora otro significado solo para nuestros ojos XP, sin más dilación aquí está el fondo espero les guste, y si querían uno más atrevidon déjenme comentario para ver qué puedo hacer y traérselos en el Epílogo. El enlace es:

w ww 53. zippyshare v/ 40499439 / file . html (quite los espacios en blanco)

Para descargarlo, den clic en el cuadro naranja que dice Download now y flecha hacia abajo. Si tienen algún problema para descargar el fondo o lo necesitan en otras medidas, háganmelo saber y yo lo arreglare. Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…


	7. Epílogo

**Notas del capítulo: **Aquí estoy con el último capítulo, hacer el epílogo me costó ya que nunca había escrito mpreg, no sé si lo logre ya me lo dirán ustedes, espero que les guste esta última entrega y la disfruten…

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años. Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Zoro suspiro mientras veía por la ventana de la alta torre, hacía frío pero estaba bien con eso, no quería moverse. Había llegado allí escondiéndose de todos, para poder tener unos momentos de soledad y paz. Los últimos meses habían sido tan asfixiantes, especialmente los dos últimos, que estaba a cinco segundos de corlarle la cabeza a alguien. Apesadumbrado miro hacia abajo para ver su distendido vientre. Acababa de cumplir los 7 meses y medio de embarazo, y según Chopper, el bebé estaba creciendo fuerte y sano.

Entonces no veía la necesidad de que todos se empeñaran, en tratarle como si fuera a romperse con el más mínimo viento. Si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso, aparte de su destreza con las espadas, era el ser capaz de soportar una gran cantidad de daño y dolor, así como de su gran resistencia ante grandes pérdidas de sangre. No por nada había librado, desde que quedara huérfano a la temprana edad de 8 años, numerosas y reñidas batallas de las cuales tenía las cicatrices para probarlo.

La vida en las calles no era fácil, incluso cuando su madre vivía antes de sucumbir por una grave enfermedad, los dos la habían pasado mal ya que solo se tenían uno al otro para apoyarse. Era increíble que ahora tuviera a más personas de las que nunca siquiera imagino, a las que podía llamar familia y amigos sin dudar. Con las cuales sabía podía contar, y a las que él también defendería siempre. Pero en esos precisos momentos, eran estas mismas personas las que lo hacían sentir agobiado.

No lo hacían con mala intensión, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero ya de por sí era difícil tener que hacer frente a los cambios internos y externos que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, como para encima soportar lo que los demás añadían sobre él. Repentinamente Zoro sintió unos energéticos golpes provenientes del interior de su vientre, que le sacaron de sus cavilaciones haciendo que sonriera sin poder evitarlo.

–Lo siento –Hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba la zona que su hijo pateaba–, ya sé que no te gusta que éste enojado. En eso y en lo energético que eres, te pareces a tu otro padre… Solo espero que no saque su colosal apetito también, o no conoceré una noche completa de sueño cuando me levantes cada media hora, por que quieras otra botella de leche.

Esa breve plática pareció calmar al niño o niña, no sabrían lo que sería hasta que naciera, porque dejo de proferir golpes y al parecer volverse a dormir. Aun así el peliverde siguió brindando suaves caricias, para asegurarse de se hubiera tranquilizado por completo. Mientras lo hacía regreso la mirada al paisaje fuera de la ventana, Luffy no tardaría en encontrarlo, así que debía disfrutar de su período de tranquilidad mientras durara.

En aquella apacible calma recordó como, solo un año y medio después de la boda o mejor dicho, de que la renovación de votos se celebrara y el reino le conociera oficialmente como el consorte real del príncipe, ambos sintieron que estaban listos pero sobretodo, anhelaban realmente traer un pedacito de ellos dos al mundo.

Así que por primera vez desde que comenzaran a dormir juntos, cuando la marca en su abdomen se oscureció -lo que era la señal de que estaba en su periodo fértil- durante una semana, no dejaron de tener relaciones. Cuando un mes después el embarazo fue confirmado por Chopper, su esposo en un principio era el único que le trataba igual que siempre.

Incluso él no se sentía diferente, porque fortuna en todo el tiempo que llevaba gestando, no sufrió ningún inconveniente como nauseas o antojos extraños. Aunque no se salvo de los cambios de humor, de los bochornos, de los ahora dolores musculares por el peso y movimientos del bebé, la hinchazón de tobillos y las constantes paradas al baño, gracias a que su hijo oprimía su vejiga. Pero durante los primeros tres meses, su embarazo no era para nada notorio, incluso muchos en el castillo no lo supieron hasta tiempo después. El único cambio fue una ligera curva, que solo fue vista por Luffy y Chopper, en su siempre plano vientre.

No fue sino hasta que casi entraba en los 5 meses que repentinamente semana con semana, su estomago comenzaba a ganar volumen con una alarmante velocidad. Fue por ese entonces también, que comenzó a sentir por primera vez los movimientos del bebé. No los reconoció en seguida, al principio creyó que eran sus intestinos acomodándose, hasta que en una de sus semanales revisiones Chopper le dijo que era el bebé quien se movía.

Saliendo de la revisión Luffy le pidió que le avisara cuando el bebé volviera a moverse, Zoro estuvo de acuerdo no viendo nada de malo en la petición de su esposo. Cuando Luffy sintió al bebé su cara se lleno de asombro e incredulidad, y tras el impacto inicial rió alegremente. Después de eso, y que su estomago ganara cada vez más volumen, fue como si ambos apenas cayeran en la cuanta que iban a tener un hijo, y sus corazones se llenaron de miedo y una agradable expectación.

Ese fue el principio del fin de su tranquilidad. A partir de allí, la actitud de Luffy cambio, primero de manera sutil. Así que cuando Zoro tomaba una siesta, siempre despertaba por el dolor que provocaban las patadas y golpes del bebé, con la cabeza de Luffy sobre su pecho o cadera hablando, riendo y jugando con su hijo no nato. Y claro, la ropa que cubría su estomago, retirada por el príncipe para tocar a placer su vientre.

La molestia de Zoro por el abrupto despertar, se evaporaba cuando su esposo levantaba la cara, mostrando una gran alegría y dicha. A pesar de eso, Zoro le reñía por provocar que su hijo se moviera tan bruscamente en su interior. Como era de esperarse, el príncipe ofrecía disculpas que realmente no sentía, pues la enorme sonrisa en su rostro desmentía su arrepentimiento. Pero a su favor, Zoro tenía que admitir que Luffy arreglaba las cosas, masajeando inmediatamente las zonas afectadas, susurrando suavemente para volver a tranquilizar al bebé.

Después el cambio se mostro más agresivamente, cuando Luffy cancelo cualquier salida del palacio, para permanecer todo el tiempo con Zoro. Que por medidas de seguridad, debido a que su vientre creció y el moverse ágilmente ya no era posible, se le impidió abandonar la seguridad del castillo. Orden a la cual el espadachín se tuvo que resignar, cuando Luffy le dijo que por el bien de su hijo, tenía que seguir las recomendaciones de Chopper y de sus hermanos. Quienes asumieron el control de la seguridad para ambos.

El príncipe heredero entonces comenzó a ser la sombra de Zoro, y siempre que el peliverde trataba de tomar cualquier cosa, allí estaba su esposo para dársela evitando que él se agachara, estirara o cargara nada innecesariamente, según las palabras de éste. A la hora de la comida, increíblemente no le robaba ningún alimento, como era su costumbre hacer con todos. Y siempre que Zoro había terminado, Luffy ponía más comida en su plato alegando que debía comer más, pues estaba alimentando también a su hijo y no quería que se quedara con hambre.

No importaba cuanto Zoro insistiera que ya estaba lleno, y que los dos estaban satisfechos. Luffy no cedía por nada, aunque alguien más interviniera, hasta que Zoro hubiera por lo menos dado otro par de bocados. Además, su esposo no permitía que nadie se acercara a él, no importaba que fuera un amigo o un miembro del personal, salvo Chopper y solamente durante las revisiones, por miedo a que terminaran lastimándolos accidentalmente. Y quería que Zoro prácticamente, se la pasara recluido en las habitaciones que les pertenecían, descansando.

El colmo de todo para el espadachín, era que ahora cuando hacían el amor, por más que él insistiera en que le embistiera con más fuerza y rapidez, su esposo le ignorara manteniendo un ritmo lento, suave y cuidadoso. Claro que siempre le hacía llegar, pero eso no evitara que se sintiera, hasta cierto punto, muy frustrado y enojado con Luffy y su excesivo cuidado para con él. Por ello, hace media hora había mandado intencionalmente al príncipe a las cocinas, alegando tener hambre. En cuanto Zoro estuvo seguro que Luffy estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se fue a esconder donde actualmente se hallaba.

–¡ZOOOOROOOOOOOOO! –El grito se escuchaba muy cerca de su posición, lo que significaba que su tiempo de paz estaba por terminar, como lo había sospechado hace no mucho.

El espadachín también vio desde la torre, como varios soldados se agrupaban en el patio bajo él, y se dividían para cubrir el terreno. Todos ellos con sus armas fuera y listas para el ataque. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su "desaparición" causo revuelta en todo el castillo. Y a pesar de que se suponía debía sentirse culpable y apenado por ello, Zoro no pudo más que sonreír con gran satisfacción, tal vez eso les serviría de lección para que dejaran de agobiarle de una vez por todas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente lleno el lugar, pero Zoro no se movió ni volteo hacia esta. Sabía por el sonido de los exagerados jadeos, producidos de la acción de haber estado corriendo, que se trataba de su esposo. Espero en silencio sin apartar la vista de la ventana, nunca había sido alguien de muchas palabras, pero sabía que con Luffy no las necesitaba para entenderse.

Aunque irónicamente también, su esposo era el único que podía hacer hablarle más de lo que nunca hacia. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su esposo comprendiera la situación, y los dos hablaran para resolver las cosas, antes de que fuera tarde y ambos terminaran lastimándose seriamente. El príncipe tampoco hablo mientras se acercaba, y en silencio se sentó junto a su consorte. Fue después de varios minutos que finalmente Luffy hablo.

–Lo siento –No era el típico "lo siento" sin sentido que solía decir al descuido, este estaba cargado de sentimiento de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

–No soy débil, Luffy. –Respondió Zoro, aun sin mirar al otro.

–Lo sé… eres muy fuerte, pero…

–Soy consciente de que tienes un fuerte sentido protección para con los tuyos, uno que no muchos han notado, y sabes que yo también protejo lo que me importa.

–Sí, lo sé… es sólo que yo…

–Tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo… una cosa es pensar y desear tener un hijo, pero cuando es algo tangible… cuando eres realmente consciente que hay en camino, un ser que es completamente indefenso y lo seguirá haciendo por un tiempo. Alguien que dependerá totalmente de ti, y que cualquier mínimo error que cometas le afectara siempre, es algo que causa verdadero terror…

–Pero por el momento, eres es el único que está haciendo todo… tu cuerpo está protegiendo a nuestro bebé, ahora cuando está más vulnerable… es por eso que yo quiero protegerte a ti, quiero ayudarte aunque sea solo un poco, pero… exagere y…

–No pasa nada, es normal que sientas eso, y creo que no podrás dejar de sentirlo aunque lo intentes. –Finalmente Zoro miro a Luffy, antes de proseguir–. Así que acepto el que actúes sobre protector, en lo que a nosotros se refiere… solo prométeme que cuando te lo pida, tú retrocederás y me darás mi espacio, y si te digo que hagas algo entonces lo harás. Y cuando diga que puedo hacer algo, tú no te opondrás… yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que dañara a nuestro hijo.

–Te lo prometo.

Luffy sonrió por primera vez desde que llego, y Zoro correspondió con una sonrisa también. Dándose cuenta de que su esposo miraba de ida y vuelta de su cara a su vientre, entendiendo lo que el otro quería y asintió aun sonriendo. El príncipe no dudo ni un segundo y riendo levanto la camisa de su consorte para revelar la morena piel, y recargándose suavemente en el pecho del mayor, comenzó a acariciar la abultada zona mientras hablaba con su hijo alegremente.

Como era costumbre el niño no tardo en responder al estimulo externo, haciendo reír aun más a su "despreocupado" padre, mientras que el otro solo sonreía suavemente conteniendo las muecas por el dolor, que causaba los energéticos movimientos de su hijo. Afortunadamente Luffy sabiendo que su esposo sentía molestias, rápidamente comenzó a masajear la zona y hablar tranquilizadoramente al bebé, quien se calmo enseguida y solo golpeaba cuando su padre dejaba de proferirle caricias.

Ninguno de los dos quería moverse del lugar, ambos estaban a gusto allí, pero sabían que debían ir con los demás para a visarles que todo estaba bien, y que Zoro no había sido secuestrado ni herido. Y a pesar de saber eso, las placenteras caricias y la susurrante voz de Luffy, comenzaron a adormecerlo, por lo que el espadachín no pudo evitar acomodarse mejor para dormir. Cuando despertó, el peliverde se encontró en la cama de su habitación, frunció el ceño confundido por un momento, hasta que imagino lo que había sucedido.

–Espero, que nadie haya visto cuando me trajiste cargado Luffy, porque de lo contrario yo tendría que cortarte en pedacitos. –Gruño frunciendo el ceño, puede que su esposo fuera un poco más bajo, y de una constitución más delgada y menos musculosa, que él o cualquiera de los miembros de su familia. Lo que engañaba a muchos haciéndoles pensar que el príncipe era débil, nada más alejado a la realidad, poseía una gran fuerza que se incrementaba paulatinamente conforme pasaba el tiempo. No dudaba que cuando llegara el momento de que asumiera el trono, fuera más fuerte que de lo que fueron su abuelo y su padre.

–Shishishishi, Zoro luce sexy cuando está enojado –Contestó el príncipe antes de reclamar la boca de su consorte, en un beso hambriento, cuando este término se trasladado al cuello.

–E-Espera no trates de distraerme para evitar tu castigo.

–No te preocupes, no deje que nadie nos viera, sabía que no te gustaría. Y yo no haría nada para disgustarte así, ¿verdad que si bebé? –Dijo besando el descubierto vientre de su consorte.

Fue en ese preciso momento, que el espadachín se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, con una almohada colocada bajo sus caderas, lo que permitía a su esposo tener acceso a su parte baja, sin que su distendido vientre fuera a ser lastimado o estorbara durante el sexo. Miro hacia su esposo y pudo apreciar que Luffy también estaba desnudo, y además cuando se enderezo un poco, que ya estaba totalmente listo para la acción. Tenía una gran erección de la cual escapaban unas gotas de líquido preseminal, sin poder evitarlo Zoro lamio sus labios ante tal vista.

El príncipe sonrío complacido y continuo besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de su consorte, quien apretó las sabanas con sus manos en un intento de permanecer quieto ante el sensual ataque. Debido a lo crecido de su estomago, le era ya un poco difícil maniobrar en cualquier postura, y no quería en ese momento acabar interrumpiendo todo, para que Luffy le ayudara a volver a acomodarse. Éste llevo la dulce tortura hasta su pene, lamiéndolo y dando ligeras mordidas que aumentaban su placer, mientras que sus manos torturaban sus muy sensibles pezones.

Una de las manos del príncipe dejo de pellizcar el pezón que tenía entre sus dedos, para viajar hasta la entrada del peliverde, haciendo una breve desviación para sumergir tres dedos, en el aceite especial que para tal propósito que había puesto cerca de ellos. Con los dedos bien cubiertos de la resbaladiza sustancia, procedió a lubricar la entrada de su consorte de manera rápida pero a conciencia. Que ambos desearan llegar a esa parte de la acción no quería decir que descuidara a su pareja, terminando lastimándola como en su primera vez.

Cuando estuvo listo, Luffy rápidamente se coloco entre las piernas de Zoro y le penetro. No tardo mucho en iniciar el vaivén de sus caderas, entrando y saliendo lentamente, y esta vez cuando el espadachín le pidió que fuera más rápido y más fuerte en sus embestidas, el príncipe obedeció sin dudar ya sin miedo a herir a su pareja e hijo. Ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho en esta ocasión, pero no importaba era algo que necesitaban y querían. Cuando el climax les reclamo, ellos gustosamente lo aceptaron sin luchar, viniéndose fuerte y abundantemente, Luffy llenando a Zoro, y él pintando los cuerpos de ambos con su semen.

El príncipe se semiderrumbo sobre el peliverde, recargado solo parte de su peso en éste y lo demás en sus temblorosos brazos. Entonces sintió el repentino movimiento proveniente del interior de Zoro, al parecer la actividad realizada había despertado a su vástago, que enojado comenzó a reclamar dicha osadía. Luffy rió ante este comportamiento, y presuroso comenzó a prodigar toques suaves y a tararear una canción de cuna, que Nami le enseñara para volver a dormirle. No tardo demasiado en lograr su cometido, y fue hasta entonces que se atrevió a decir lo que hacía momentos había pensado, acerca del comportamiento del bebé.

–Parece que nuestro hijo sin duda es un dormilón, que se enfurece si osan despertarle al igual que tú, Shishishishi.

–Al menos si ese es el caso, podremos tener momentos de merecido descanso, pero si sale como tú creo que todos tendremos problemas. –Ambos rieron contentos de que las cosas volvían a estar bien entre los dos, cuando se calmaron se besaron suavemente y se acomodaron para dormir los tres juntos, sin importarles que pasaba allá fuera en esos momentos.

Las cosas entre la pareja real siguieron bien, aunque de vez en cuanto Zoro sufría de cambios bruscos de humor y de estados de ánimos, o se quejaría constantemente por no poder ya lograr estar en ninguna posición para descansar o dormir, entre algunos de los inconvenientes que tenía al ir avanzando el embarazo. Luffy permanecería inmune a tales arranques y quejas, aunque muchas veces su esposo arremetiera contra él, no le importaría y siempre lograría encontrar una manera de contentar a su consorte.

Pero todo esos inconvenientes para el espadachín, terminaría una noche de primavera. Cuando nació el primogénito de la pareja real, al cual pusieron el nombre de Kenta. Un niño muy parecido físicamente a Zoro solamente que con el pelo de color negro, pero allí terminaba el parecido porque el pequeño heredo el carácter alegre, la destreza de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, la hiperactividad y el estomago sin fondo de Luffy, como había temido tanto el espadachín.

Tres años después vendría una hermosa niña, a la que llamarían Yuna y que era una perfecta combinación de ambos, de facciones algo perfiladas y un físico más delgado que engañosamente parecía débil, pero que como su padre escondía una gran fuerza. La piel apiñonada de su peliverde padre, del cual también saco el color del cabello, su destreza para manejar las espadas, y su fuerte y serio carácter para con los que no consideraba ni amigos ni familia, pero que se volvía dulce y alegre cuando estaba entre personas que quería, igual al de su otro progenitor.

Dos años después vendría el tercer y último integrante, un niño doncel al cual le pondrían el nombre de Tetsu, era idéntico físicamente a Luffy salvo en el cabello que era verde, pero no como el color claro de su otro padre o hermana, este era un tono muy oscuro que cuando no había mucha luz parecía negro. En carácter y comportamiento era idéntico a Zoro, aunque mostro también poder sacar parte del gran carisma que Luffy poseía cuando lo necesitaba para salirse con la suya. De ambos compartía la destreza junto con su monstruosa fuerza para poder luchar cuerpo a cuerpo o con espadas, y la manera ver la vida, los problemas y las soluciones, donde lo mejor de cada uno de sus padres se mostraba.

Y a pesar de ser el menor, llegado el momento él fue quien gobernó el reino, cuando sus hermanos mayores dimitieron a dicho cargo. Kenta porque deseaba viajar por el mundo en mil aventuras, como su padre más joven una vez deseara, y sus padres no pudieron negarle el que siguiera sus sueños. En tanto a Yuna no le atraía tampoco en convertirse en reina algún día, ella prefería hacerse cargo de las tropas del reino y dirigir la seguridad del país, era una estratega nata y una espadachín sin igual. Bajo su mando las fuerzas armadas del país crecieron y se fortalecieron.

Por suerte y gran alivio de su abuelo y bisabuelo, conforme Tetsu crecía fue mostrando un gran don de liderazgo y una mente aguda para resolver los problemas, su fuerte personalidad y seriedad hacia que la gente a su alrededor le tomara siempre en cuenta, y hacía gala de su gran carisma para ganarse el apoyo de las personas. Lo que lo convertía en un excelente gobernante, así que a él no le importó tomar el puesto, para que sus dos hermanos disfrutaran haciendo lo que realmente querían.

Los tres hermanos se amaban y apoyaban en todo, así que cuando se anuncio que el próximo rey sería Tetsu, la conmociono y oposición de varios, debido a que nunca doncel había ostentado el título de rey, no se hizo esperar tratando de impedir tal "locura". Kenta y Yuna rápidamente se movilizaron para hacer frente al problema, y proteger a su pequeño hermano a pesar de que sabían que él podía arreglárselas sólo.

El conflicto no duro mucho, entre todos los miembros de la familia, de la cual la mayoría no compartían lazos de sangre, lograron estabilizar las cosas al demostrar que la elección para nuevo rey era la correcta, al ser la que más beneficiaba al país. Entonces nadie pudo hacer nada, para desacreditar o impugnar dicha decisión y Testu tomo posesión del trono. Y como lo hicieran sus padres antes que él, bajo su mando y el apoyo de familia y amigos, el reino se desarrollo y creció prósperamente como ninguno otro nunca lo hizo.

Zoro y Luffy no pudieron estar más orgullosos de sus hijos, y de haber logrado educarlos como hombres y mujer de bien. Eran conscientes de que sus hijos tenían sus defectos y virtudes como todos, por lo que no eran perfectos, ¿pero quién el mundo lo es?. Así el príncipe y su consorte tuvieron una larga y feliz vida, junto a las personas que querían y amaban, aunque siempre se presentaban dificultades a las que tenían que hacer frente.

Éstas nunca molestaron a Luffy quien decía que la vida seria aburrida sino hubiera retos que sortear, un punto de vista que Zoro compartía agregando que eran éstos los que hacían que una persona creciera y se fortaleciera, permitiéndole proteger y mantener aquello que les era realmente importante, de lo contrario uno los daría por sentado perdiéndolos sin siquiera darse cuenta o poder hacer algo por evitarlo. Algo en lo que todos estaban más que de acuerdo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Con esto la historia termina oficialmente, gracias a todos los que durante este tiempo me acompañaron leyendo, y sobre todo a los que dejaron un comentario para saber que les parecía la historia. Espero regresar pronto con alguna otra historia de esta increíble pareja. Toda crítica constructiva, sugerencia, o punto de vista siempre es bienvenido y me anima a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
